


Gods and Humans

by RedFlameSamurai



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure stuff, Bath Sex, F/M, From Sex to Love, I can't believe there's a tag for this, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, There is plot in there, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameSamurai/pseuds/RedFlameSamurai
Summary: The last thing Eddard Stark did in his cell before getting his head chopped off, was offering the life they would take anyway, to me. In exchange, I had to watch over his daughter Arya. First he wanted me to guard both of his daughters, but since I was called the goddess of metal (even though that was technically wrong) I told him I could only watch over people wielding a weapon.To make matters more difficult, Yoren got to her before me, so I ended up following the whole party of future Night’s Watch recruits around for a while, instead of getting to Braavos, as my original game plan was.Meanwhile I passed my time,  sometimes asking a lower spirit to grow stuff for Arya to eat, when the food offered by the men wasn’t enough.If there was free time left, I used it up crushing on a man I didn't even know the name of.At least sometimes I got to kill possible enemies.Though I did not kill every one coming near them, much to my dislike, because those men I let pass were Goldcloaks. I assumed it would be more of a problem, if somebody found them lying around with slit throats and just hoped Yoren would take care of the situation.





	1. Sometimes Parting Means A New Meeting

And he did, but only the first time.

 

Chuckling I sat on one of the highest walls of Harrenhal.

Humans were truly fun to watch. Currently two were busy torturing a young man, but I figured he wouldn’t last long, given the fact that they had been at it for a while and he wasn’t the smartest and most certainly the strongest of his kind.

Finally he collapsed and was taken away, but then they did something new.

Once more Clegane went off to get a new one. Maybe they were getting impatient, I could understand it.

And once more I watched the man wander around the improvised prison, with my hand on the hilt of my sword.

 

That Arya was taken captive in Harrenhal was another thing I didn’t want to happen, but then again, it was the best of all the other outcomes I could think of and it got even better when Tywin Lannister showed up.

This series of events led to me now sitting or standing in the hidden, waiting to strike at those that might hurt her, while Arya was busy being the cup bearer for the old Lannister.

Given the fact that most of the time Arya was occupied with getting water and food, I had a lot of time watching the people she interacted with, among others a very interesting red haired man.

Apparently they had a deal going on, because he killed a man for her and when she was on verge of getting caught he killed that man as well.

When the Lannister left, she looked for this man, whose name seemed to be Jaqen H’ghar.

It was actually funny to watch her getting upset over him not being there when she needed him.

I got a little closer to them, making sure nobody would notice me around, but close enough, for me to hear. The look on his face when she told him to kill himself was priceless; I couldn’t help but giggle at that sagacity.

_You go, girl._

Both spun around and stared at the corner I hid behind.

_Oops..._

I raised my hands and came out of my hiding.

“Yeah, yeah, you got me there. My fault.”

Arya stared at me, terrified, then at Jaqen, who seemed to evaluate the situation.

I grinned.

“Don’t waste your name now, girl. I’m not the enemy, at least not yours. I’m actually offering help.”

“Why would you?”

Arya seemed more than suspicious, which I liked to see actually.

_At least that she has learned._

I kept my smile, though it softened a little.

“I will tell you, but only after you get out of here.”

Jaqen seemed more than reluctant to do what he was asked to, but eventually he told her to walk out the gate at midnight with her friends.

She still wanted to discuss something with me, I could see that, but just then, she was called for something and rushed off. When she was out of sight, I wanted to follow her, but Jaqens hand was tightly wrapped around my arm.

“A woman should take better care of herself, than getting found this easily.”

“Well, it’s not like I _had_ to hide, just thought it would be better.”

He let go, but kept looking at me.

“A woman is rather carefree, is she?”

“So is a man, if he is truly going to kill all these guards.”

I mimicked his speech pattern, not to mock, but because following suit seemed polite, though I broke character when offering my help.

“I could assist you, if you want.”

“A lovely woman should not stain her hands in blood.”

I waved his comment off.

“I could not care less for blood on my hands, but in that case I will just watch; make sure to make it elaborate.”

He gave me an inscrutable smile.

“A man just might.”

With that he let himself fall back on the barrel and I slipped back into the shadow of my corner.

At night I watched him killing, it was beautiful; quick, silent. If I hadn’t seen it, it would’ve gone unnoticed. Also, I realised which god he worshipped; Death.

Or maybe he was death, I wasn’t sure, but I did know, that I was more than interested in him. If he was truly from Braavos, I would ask him to accompany me to the house of Black and White.

 

The corpses still stood straight, being held up by their spears, Arya and her friends walked through the gate and into the darkness.

And I followed them. Again. I was seriously getting tired of this forming pattern. Nevertheless I did.

_Stupid oath. Stupid deal. Stupid humans._

I met up with the lot half a day later.

“Girl! Hey, girl! Wait up!”

The boy named Gendry stood in front of her, protective, but she pushed him aside.

 “There you are! Who are you and why do you keep following me?”

“I told you I would find you after your escape and I did, so why exactly would you ask where I where.” I snapped back, but minded my manners, since she was the one I swore to protect. “The name’s (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Do you trust these two?”

Hesitantly she nodded, so I went on.

“I made a deal with your father to protect you. Here I stand. I protected you all the way, killing most of those guys coming your way.”

“But that guy that wanted to sell me out. Why didn’t you kill _him_?”

“You friend was faster than me, I was busy with another one, that heard you telling the man to kill Amory.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.”

_Manners, manners._

“Do you remember my face? I visited your father last year in the north.”

I didn’t want the boys to hear where she came from exactly, though I suspected Gendry already knew, but to what extent was unclear. Additionally I didn’t think it would be wise to offload the whole spirit thing; might be a little too much.

Her face lit up.

“You were the lady that hated the cold.”

Chuckling I nodded.

“Aye, it was the one thing, I just couldn’t get over. Also, please refrain from calling me a lady. I’m really not.”

Arya giggled, a faint wisp of sympathy came with it.

“And it was still summer back then.”

It seemed she was content with my explanations, but suddenly confusion clouded her face again.

“Wait, how did you get to father? He was in a cell.”

_Well, shit._

“You might not believe me this, but I’m a spirit of metal. This brings some comforts with it.”

Now she had a full frown on her face.

“Then why didn’t you help him, instead of me?!”

I actually flinched a little at that. I had thought of that. Of course I had. But he insisted on me keeping his youngest daughter safe.

“He didn’t want me to. He said to keep you safe was his highest priority. He told me I could protect you better than him. I’m... sorry for that.”

I answered her softly, almost whispering the last sentence.

She still looked hurt, but recovered rather quick and it appeared to me that she accepted my apology; also maybe I just wanted to believe that.

We were already back to walking.

“That’s why it was so important for me to get you out of Harrenhal.”

I insisted.

“But you didn’t do that. Jaqen did.”

“Yes and I will offer him my gratitude once I see him again, I had business with him anyway.”

“I need to get to my brother and Sansa.”

I smiled at her, but there seemed to be a need for some clarifications, so I held up three fingers.

“Fine but here are three rules. First: I don’t kill for you, if there isn’t a good reason to. I’m not a dog. Second: I can’t follow you around the whole time. I told you, I had some business to do on my own. That’s why I’ll tell you a little thing: I said, I’m a spirit with attribute metal, so if you need me with you, take something metal and say my name two or three times. Once I hear you, I’ll get to you as fast as I can and if you keep the thing you used on you, I will find you anywhere. And lastly: Here is a dagger. Loose it like your sword and I will sew it to your hands. A weapon is not just a tool, it’s a part of you, so don’t wander around and lose your limbs.”

When she caught the dagger I threw at her, she had a big grin on her face.

I made sure, she saw me pull it out of nowhere, just to emphasise the whole spirit point, but apart from a little wonder, she was quick to accept the new facts. The other two boys seemed not as fast as her, but what did it matter.

“That’s what my dancing tutor used to say.”

Winking I grinned back.

“Then he understood the way of the sword much better than most others I met.”

When we went on, Arya, Gendry and I chatted a little more about different fighting techniques and weapons.

 

 

“If you ask me, a smith that can’t handle his own weapons, shouldn’t call himself a smith at all.”

I just said to Gendry, while talking about his swordplay.

“Well I never had someone to teach me.”

He defended, but I brushed that comment off.

“Then teach yourself. Watch others, learn from their movements. It doesn’t have to be traditional.” I said while thinking of Bronn. “Find something that works for you, even if you combine techniques from different heritage. The main point is, to never waste anything and get as much force as you can out of it.”

Gendry nodded along and seemed to search for an answer, but was interrupted by Arya.

“There he is.” She said, staring up to one of the cliffs.

“How did he find us?”

“Well, took him long enough.” I lilted gleefully.

Arya turned around in confusion, but he already stood beside me.

Jaqen walked over to Arya and I stayed were I was, to grant them some privacy. When they seemed done talking, he came back to me with a new appearance. Next to me I heard Gendry or the other boy hiss. Now I was sure about him.

“A woman implied to have business with a man?”

After peering at Arya I nodded.

“You are from Braavos, no? I need to go there.”

“So does a man, pretty woman.”

Arya made a face at that.

“Then would you mind leading the way? I like to travel with company.”

“What does a man get out of it?”

“What would a man want?”

Smiling he nodded.

“A man will discuss this later.”

I gave him a wary glance, but agreed.

“Then so it’ll be.”

Hugging Arya one last time, I waved at the others.

“And don’t forget my rules, girl.”

“I’m not some girl, I am Arya.”

She corrected me. Smirking I turned around.

_Finally._


	2. A Handsome Man And A Lovely Woman

When we were out of sight, I glanced at the man, I knew so little about. He caught me while doing so, though I wasn’t particularly hiding it.

“What does a woman want in Braavos?”

I decided to make a game out of it; one question, one answer.

“I want to have an audience. Is the man called Jaqen really dead?”

He seemed to catch on to my little game, for he instantly imitated my pattern, amusement looming in his voice.

“Yes he is. Why does a woman ask?”

Shrugging my shoulders I responded.

“I liked his face. It was pretty. Then are you one of the Many-faced men?”

“Some would call us that, yes. Does a woman dislike this face?”

I couldn’t help, but giggle at this vanity, but he looked like he waited for an answer, so I studied his face once more and paid more mind to the details.

“It’s not bad, but as I said, I liked the other one better. Can you take me to the House of Black and White?”

Instantly he became serious; even stopped in his marching.

“What does a woman want from there?”

Biting back a grin, I shook my head.

“Answer me and I’ll answer you.”

Again he gave me this searching gaze and I stared back into those sunken dark eyes.

Sighting he nodded and began to move again.

“Yes a man can bring a woman there, but he advises her not to.”

“Thank you. I seek an audience with your god, that’s all.  I want to pay a visit and show my respect as a lower spirit.”

Once more he stopped dead in his track, while I went on and gave me a puzzled stare, probably instigating whether I was joking or not. Turning around I laughed.

It felt like I was explaining my existence a lot lately.

“I’m a spirit of metal in its material body. Look.”

I waved my hand over the ground and instantly little particles of iron began to fall like snow. With another motion it disappeared.

_Goddess, this was draining, first the damn dagger and now this._

He closed up to me again, but still had an expression of wonder on his face.

Without a warning he turned away from me, but then faced me again with his old features.

This time it was up to me, to arch my eyebrows, but he just smiled at me in his playful way.

“A man should better please the spirit he travels with, no?”

Laughing I nodded.

“Well, it’s a good start. Can I call you Jaqen or by what name do you go?”

“A woman can, if she pleases.”

“Would it kill you to just call me (Y/N)?”

“Maybe it could.”

“Not all of you Many-faced talk this way; I know that, I dealt with them before.”

“Then are they still alive?”

A devilish smile crept on my face.

“Not necessarily. You have a point there.”

He lowered his head in a ‘see-what-I-meant’- manner, which caused me to chuckle.

“Still I wouldn’t call that the matter of their death. It was way more... solid.”

“Then a man wouldn’t want to risk anything.”

“Quite a good set of mind actually. Many of them tend to forget that they are still very human.”

“Humility is a virtue, which has to be cherished and practised.”

He practically chanted, at which I went into a full body laugh and he joined in with a tiny laugh.

“You are a special kind of human, are you?” I asked giggling.

“A man is no one, but if a woman says so.”

I was still grinning, but took that as a hint for the end of the conversation and just like that, we strolled in silence through the woods.

 

“Is a man getting tired?”

I taunted, while Jaqen was about a yard or two behind me. It was getting dark, so I assumed, he was either tired of hungry.

“A man is a human and humans have to drink.”

“So do I, handsome man. Then maybe we should stop here for today.”

“Right here, in the middle of a forest? Not the most comfortable sleeping place for a lady.”

”I’m no lady, though you are right. I’m used to better accommodations. Still this is a nice change of scenery.”

Looking around I searched for a good tree; one you could sleep on, without getting seen from below. Eventually I found one and already climbed up a little, when I got pulled down by Jaqen, who then caught me in his arms.

“What was that for?”

“We do not need to sleep on a tree. Even down here it’s safe.”

“Yeah, right. You just can’t climb.”

He straightened himself and huffed a little at my mocking.

“A man can climb. Very good even. It’s just not the right moment for that.”

Chuckling I was let down.

“Whatever you say, handsome man. Then you can encamp here and I’ll get us some beverages.”

“A woman doesn’t have to go out there alone. A man doesn’t necessarily need water right now and a woman said she doesn’t as well.”

“A man doesn’t have to lie. It’s fine, I can get us some without going to far.”

He gave me a strange look.

“A woman is the first since a while to tell lie from truth. A man is impressed.”

“Didn’t a man say humbleness is a virtue? Where did that go?”

“A man is no saint.”

“But he tries to be one.”

With that I left him standing there, while I went off to seek some solitude. Even though Jaqen was quite, him being around made me a little nervous and for what I was going to do I needed a clear mind, with little to no distractions.

I had already noticed, how I got weaker, but earlier I _had_ to demonstrate my power to him.

Manipulating metal when already there was a piece of cake, but creating new mass required a tremendous amount of concentration and energy, I currently couldn’t really spare.

Yet I somewhat managed to from a decent bowl.

When I was done my forehead was itching from the constant frown of concentration I had on and my vision was slightly blurred. Talking a small spirit into producing me some water, took way less persuasion than I assumed at first. Getting it to follow me did though.

_Stubborn thing._

I didn’t feel much like hunting, so I just collected as much berries as I could carry, of which I knew, that would suppress the hunger for a while.

Returning I saw that Jaqen had already organized a small bonfire.

Handing him the bowl first, I popped one of the berries in my mouth to show its harmlessness, though I already ate dozens of them while collecting. He seemed to cherish them both and showed surprisingly much etiquette while dining.

I declined, when he proceeded to offer me the half emptied cup.

“I have a water spirit right here, don’t worry about it.”

He bowed his head slightly as a sign of gratitude and emptied it further, before returning it to me a few minutes later.

I studied the spirit. It was a small, dimly glowing light, flickering in the freshening air, unperceived by the man sitting across the fire.

Yet he watched my fingers, as I talked to it, very closely.

“Spirits do not talk. We use hand signs to express ourselves.  We could speak, but the excessive noise would ruin our peace and harmony, so we refrain from it.”

I explained and he nodded, as he watched the water slowly welling up. Minutes later the cup was filled again and I took a few sips.

“Would a woman show a man the sign of gratitude?”

Smiling I nodded and showed him by touching my lips lightly with my flat hand and lowering it again.

He copied my movements, looking at me and the spirit circled a few times around his hand. I translated.

“It is pleased with your attempts.”

At the word _attempts_ he raised an eyebrow.

“A man just repeated after his teacher. If a woman wasn’t clear in her communication, then how is a man supposed to learn it properly?”

Chuckling I punched him lightly in the shoulder, which actually was quite an effort, since I had to inch forward and reach around the fire. He laughed at my struggling to regain my balance while sitting back.

“You have to see it, if you truly want to talk to it. Emotion, expressions on your face and eye contact are all very important.”

“Is that why a woman can tell so easily when someone is lying?”

“Partly, but also lying causes mischievous spirits to resonate and if there are only two people around, of which I’m one... Well, you can do the math.”

“Where is a spirit right now?”

“Not here, anymore. I sent it off.”

“Why do so?”

“I like solitude. I never were much of a silent person and their mind set isn’t compatible with mine either.”

“Yet the spirits do listen to a woman.”

Winking I gave him a smile.

“Being worshipped as a goddess has its perks. You see, on the island I call my home, I have my own temple. The faith, offerings and over all awareness, grant me strength. Strength, I need to protect the grove and its people. All that makes me equal to many small gods and a bunch of stronger ones. So I rank above spirits, but below your god for example.”

While talking I laid back against the tree I tried climbing earlier. Jaqen sat with crossed legs and watched the flames, that were shining much brighter now, that the night had fallen.

“A woman is very far from home then.”

A small laugh escaped my lips.

“Yes, I guess I am. But sometimes you have to risk a thing or two, if you want to gain something.”

“Some tend to say, a king is only what his people think he is.”

“I’m neither king nor queen. And if that applied, not nearly half the kings I saw would’ve had the right to claim their throne. Yet they did.”

“At least, a woman should get treated like a queen.”

Ah, there it was again that sly yet charming smile. Delivered so sweetly, one couldn’t help but want to believe it. Drown in.

“Don’t give me that smile, Jaqen. It’s dripping of blood.”

He faltered a little, but looked up into my eyes.

“A woman doesn’t have to fear anything. This one will do no harm. Besides, this is the first time a woman called a man by his name. He wouldn’t want to spoil it, by being the last thing to ever leave those lovely lips.”

I couldn’t help but smile about the last part.

“Isn’t death for you a promise, more beautiful than anything else?”

“Only when one is aware of the evanescence of things, a man learns to truly treasure the beauty of a moment.”

I let that go uncommented and instead lost myself in those mesmerizing grey eyes, that reminded me of the sky before an advancing storm or my freshly polished blades. Two things I did, without question, love to see.

He returned my gaze and I briefly wondered what he might notice, before lowering my head.

“Does a woman want to sleep?”

Shaking my head no I glanced back at him.

“I don’t need to. You can sleep though. I will keep watch.”

He nodded, then stood up and came over to me. Inching a little to the left, I made place for him to lean on the trunk as well, but to my surprise he pulled me forwards to drape his coat over my shoulders as well as his.

“Just because a woman is not bothered by the cold, she doesn’t have to embrace it that much.”

Those were his only words of explanation, before silence fell once more.

I didn’t feel like telling him, about the cold indeed bothering me, because for once I actually liked the more or less present silence.

Watching the movements in the darkness around me and listening to the prayers of my home, quietly echoing somewhere in the back of my head, I watched out of the corner of my eye, Jaqen nodding off more and more, while leaning against me even further than he was, when still awake.

This picture made a smile creep on my face and I continued listening to the last few people praying to me before they went to sleep.


	3. You're Not Rich, But I Could Make You

I sat there like this, the whole night, not wanting to move, afraid, Jaqen might awake from it. With the first rays of sun shining through the branches he moved.

“Morning. Hope you had a good rest.”

“Yes, thanks to a woman that watched over a man.”

“I shouldn’t even need to, you know. Here.”

I handed him the cup of water I filled again and he took it, to down it in one go.

_Where did those manners go?_

When he stood up he seemed to struggle a little with his balance.

_Not much of a morning person, huh?_

Stretching I stood up and took the bowl from him. I altered its form to form an armlet and pulled it up to the middle of my upper arm, for later use.

Jaqen watched me doing it in silent interest. His coat was already back in its place, the fabric following his movements.

“Good to go?”

He smiled and nodded.

 

We were into midday at least by now and there was still absolutely no sign of a city or a place to eat at least.

“How far is it until we reach the coast?”

“A while, a man would suggest. A man and a woman will take the way to the Trident, pass it then follow its course, pass Wickendon and keep going until they reach Gulltown, it is called the Vale’s greatest port. From there it’s only taking a ship to Braavos, which will take up most of the journey.”

“How long does it take you normally?”

“About a month, when by foot, a man would suggest.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“A man does not. Braavos is far away, lovely woman.”

“You call that a while?”

I shook my head in disbelief.

“It can’t be helped; desperate times call for desperate measures. We need horses.”

“Is a woman tired?”

“No she is not, but she doesn’t have until the end of time.”

“A man thought a woman is a spirit and therefore ageless?”

“I am, but also, I’m somewhat bound to the island my temple is on. I get weaker the more I am away from it. And currently I am not just moving even further from it, I have been away for to long. Wasted my time in King’s Landing with that damned child of a king.”

The last part was mostly muttered to myself.

“If a woman, stays away long enough, does she become human after all?”

“No I would just go back to being a normal spirit. I would lose my status as a goddess and ultimately I would need to leave this body behind. It’s quite heavy.”

“How does a spirit even obtain a physical form?”

“I got bored.”

“That was a reason not an explanation.”

I laughed.

“It’s not exactly the most appetizing process.”

“A man isn’t eating, besides what makes a woman think, the work of the faceless isn’t?”

 “Right you are. Well, this is basically the body of a dead girl; I changed most of her appearances to my likings though, so no one would notice. Also this is not a walking corpse, it’s alive.”

“What does it feel like, to possess a corps?”

“A little bit like clothes in the morning. When you put them on first, they are cold and feel strange, but once you’ve worn them for a while, they are warmed up and are like a part of you. What about your faces?”

“Quite the same, actually.”

“How old were you, when you became many-faced?”

“A man doesn’t remember. It’s been a long time.”

Humming I gazed up at the sky.

“Since when is a spirit a woman?”

“I have always been female. Why do you think I chose a dead girl over a dead man?”

“The variety would’ve been much bigger in that case.”

“Not really, to be honest. It’s been a while, since I started to really interact with humans. Back then, the island kept more to itself and nothing much has changed ever since. Also, there wasn’t going on as much war, like now.”

“A man believes there has never been more war than currently.”

“Wouldn’t bet on it, though.”

“There are currently five kings, that all want the throne.”

At that I snorted dismissive.

“That thing; I don’t get what makes it so damn special. If I wanted, I could easily melt it or take it to pieces. Yet they’re all cowering themselves around it.”

“It means power. Every human wants it to some extent.”

“What about you? What do you want?”

“A man has no wishes, but to serve the Many Faced God.”

“What a good servant you are. Your god can be truly thankful to have you.”

“A man is in no position to say so. The Many Faced God doesn’t care for the likes of him.”

I stopped angrily and glared at his back.

“That is not true. For gods their worshippers are everything. What exactly are they supposed to be a god of, if there is no one to recognize it?”

He turned around.

“A man did in no way want to offend a woman.”

Sighting I moved back to his side.

“Right, I’m sorry, didn’t want to jump down your throat either. You don’t entirely understand the celestial concepts, so why should I expect you to know.”

“A man could learn a thing or two about it from a woman. They still have a lot of time.”

Laughing I answered.

“Shouldn’t you rather talk to your own god about this? Not some obscure spirit.”

“A man worships the God of Death, lovely woman, and about death a man knows as much as there is to know about.”

“What, for example?”

“Shouldn’t a woman ask that the Many Faced God himself, instead of an obscure servant?”

I chuckled.

“How does a woman plan to obtain a horse, if a man may ask?”

He then asked out of nowhere.

“’How’. Buy one of course. A Goddess can’t stroll around stealing stuff she needs, can she?”

He laughed at that.

“Lower people than her do it.”

“Still not a good enough reason. Why did you ask anyway?”

“Because look.”

Following his gaze I realized we had reached, what I assumed was the River Road and a cart pulled by a horse, was approaching us rather quickly.

“Maybe we can buy it.”

Scoffing he turned to me.

“With what, lovely woman? A man is not rich.”

“But I can make him.”

I closed the distance between us and stroked over the ornaments, showing the signs of the Lannisters, that vanished beneath my fingers. He glanced down, to watch what I was doing, but I withdrew my hand already, giving him a wink.

With that, I left him standing there, while hurrying up the small elevation and stood in the middle of the way, leaving the man no other choice but to stop.

First he wore an annoyed expression, but quickly he noticed my style of clothing being way too expensive for a normal vagabond, so rolling me over was off limits.

“`S there something yer want `mlady?”

He asked.

“Yes, your horse. I wish to buy it. Not instantly of course. Where are you headed?”

“`Bout two or three hours down this way, `mlady. There’s little village.”

By now Jaqen was standing by my side.

“You heard him?”

I asked, my voice dripping with elitism.

“Yes, it’s still about from there, milady, but would save us some time.”

He responded.

Yes, I can definitely get used to this.

“Could we get a horse there as well?”

Jaqen wanted to answer, but the man was faster.

“No `mlady. `M afraid not.”

I looked at Jaqen for validation and he nodded.

“Fine, then so be it. I and my servant will come with you, until you reach your destination, after that I will pay you for the ride, how does this sound?”

It wasn’t really a question. Still the man nodded and I let Jaqen lift me on the back of the cart, before he took his place next to me.

The horse was going in a slow trot; its hooves were clacking on the road.

Laying my head on Jaqens shoulder, I decided now was the time for nodding off and the movements of the vehicle were only supporting that decision.


	4. Wait Till You See Me With A Sword

When I woke up, my head was on a lower level, way lower. I was generally laying.

Opening my eyes I realized, Jaqen had bedded my head on his lap, while he himself was leaning on the wood and observed the scenery flying by.

His eyes wandered down, to me and our gazes met.

Slowly I sat up on my knees, still watching those grey orbs. His hand flicked up holding my head in place and he rushed forward so his lips were only a fingerbreadth away from my ear.

“A man told the other, that he is guarding a lady on her way back home at the coast. She is a rich woman, with a man called Jaqen H’ghar as her only servant. They were attacked on their way, which is why they lost almost everything, except a small amount of gold. A woman’s husband is waiting for her to return from her brother Arry.”

He dropped back against the cart and gave me a winking smile.

“Just so a woman is in the picture of the situation.”

It took us a while, but by far not as much as if we would’ve walked the distance. Finally the cart came to a stand and Jaqen lifted me down.

While on the way I had rubbed my palms together, so corns of gold would fall into my lap and on a piece of fabric. This time there was neither silence nor solitude, so it took me some time and made me tired, though I didn’t want to admit it to Jaqen.

Later I handed him the carefully tied up purse, who then gave it to the man. He received it gratefully and even gave us some food for the journey, of which _we_ were thankful.

By now Jaqen decided it was safe, to use the major highways, instead of taking the dangerous and longer ways through the woods. I was all too happy to follow.

_I’m seriously getting more and more like them, do I?_

“By the way that was a good story, you made up there.” I congratulated him. “It wasn’t even that far off the truth.”

He turned to me.

“Then a woman has a husband?”

Giggling I arched a brow.

“That’s your question? Really? Out of all the possibilities?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“A woman is rather beautiful. It wouldn’t surprise a man, if she was married or had a partner at least.”

I blushed a little, but shook my head.

“Is that so? Then maybe a man would like to change their story.”

“It’s your tale.”

“Good,” He said, while sneaking his hand around my waist, pulling me close to him. “If that’s the case, a man will play the role of the husband. A present one is way more impressive, than a waiting one.”

Grinning I looked up at his smirking expression.

“Are you sure your only motivation is our safety?”

“Oh absolutely, Milady.”

He let go of me and did what I would consider a curtsy.

I shook my head at his sudden silliness.

“I know when you lie I already told you.”

 He chuckled.

“A woman is lying herself. She is exhausted a man can see that, yet she denies it.”

“First of all: I don’t claim to be alright. Also, as I told you, I’m far away from home, of course I’m tired.”

“What can a man do so a woman recovers?”

I stretched my arms over my head and hollowed my back slightly.

“Nothing much, what I need is a day of sleep and overall luxury, both physically and spiritually. I’m somewhat comfortable around the coast and metal, but I was in the middle of the continent for too damn long.”

“So this is why a woman told Arya Stark to call her, whenever she was needed.”

“Not entirely. It’s very important to me, to meet your god.”

“What is suchlike meaningful, that a woman is willing to devote herself like that?”

Looking at him I smiled.

“That is not a thing to hear for you, yet.”

He lowered his head.

“A man did not want to overstep his boundaries.”

“You didn’t, actually. For me, there aren’t as many boundaries as for you humans.”

“A man can tell that already; a woman should keep her guard up anyway.”

Raising my eyebrow I gave him a smug grin.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t do me any harm?”

“A man could’ve lied. Or changed his mind. Humans are dangerous creatures, men most of all.”

There were no signs of a lie, yet I played along, closing in and whispering seductively.

“And just what might a woman need to do, to make a man lose his temper like this?”

Once more this day he had his hand on my neck pulling me flush against him and I let him do so, though it was unclear to me why.

“Teasing a man like this, would be a good start.”

His whisper was cool, collected, but I could hear a faint of longing in his voice, betraying that facade.

My hands were resting on his chest and I shot him an innocent look.

“I wasn’t teasing you.”

He pulled back a little and examined me extensively.

“Then a woman is this casual with every man she just met a few days ago?”

 Chuckling I leaned my head on his shoulder.

“Hmm. I wonder... What would you describe as casual?”

I was still keeping up my playful manner, but I would’ve lied if I claimed, his voice didn’t make heat start pooling in between my thighs.

“For example letting a man pull her as close as he wishes without protest.”

“Maybe I’m a little teasing, then. But not on purpose.”

“And why doesn’t a man believe a woman, saying that?”

“Because he liked it more, if she was lying.”

He tilted my chin up slightly, so I was properly facing him.

Letting my eyes fall on his lips, I inched closer. Being this near to him, feeling his breath on my skin, made me want him even more and I could tell that he felt exactly the same.

Seconds before our lips could connect, three men passed our way. Not the good kind, I supposed. We jerked away from each other, but Jaqen still held me close.

“Now would you look at that?! Two love birdies in the middle of the woods.”

_Cleary not the good type._

I could feel Jaqen tensing up next to me. Still I raised my chin defiantly.

“Is there something you want from us?”

“Depends,” With that he pulled out a dagger “What do you have for us, sweetheart?”

“Death.”

I muttered under my breath.

“What’d ya say?”

Thinking better of it, I faked a terrified look.

“We have nothing for you. We’ve been travelling for weeks.”

Jaqen spoke up and I was truly surprised by his change of speech.

“Didn’t speak to you. I ‘sked the woman.”

“My woman and I already answered for her.”

So he played his role of the husband, huh?

He didn’t sound calm like he normally did, but I wasn’t sure, if he was just playing his role.

“Yer woman ya say? Then how ‘bout we take her instead of the money? My guys here didn’t have a good fuck these days.”

Faking a shudder, I hid behind Jaqen even more, a summoned dagger hidden in my hand, tying it to my armlet on a thin metal string. Waiting patiently to strike, I ignored the screaming protest my mind gave me at using my spirit that much.

“Over my dead body.”

“Oh that can be arranged, though I wanted ya t’watch her.”

One man rounded him, dashing forward and pulled my arm. I had waited for that.

Pouncing on him, I pulled my dagger. One fast blow and half of his arm was laying on the ground.

Unbelieving he stared at the now useless stub, dark red blood gushing out.

Another strike to his neck and I made a clean cut through his throat.

Meanwhile Jaqen had taken care of the other man, so I chased after the last one.

He had tried to run, but I threw my dagger and it struck him right between his shoulder blades.

He stumbled a few steps and fell over. I pulled on the string connected to the end of my dagger and caught it.

Summoning the dagger was a bad idea, producing the string an even worse one and I knew that from the start. Tired I collapsed on the ground and in an instant Jaqen was next to me, holding me up.

“Is a woman hurt?”

Blinking I focused on him.

“Ah, you speak normally again. Yeah, I’m fine... –ish.”

He took the dagger out of my hands and gave it a good look.

“A man hasn’t seen such weapon.”

A small proud grin made its way across my face.

“That’s because it’s a speciality of my temple. It’s called a kukri.”

“Did a woman just make it?”

I laughed.

“I may be called a goddess, but not even I’m that fast. No, I summoned it from my quarters back in Atlas.”

“So this is the name of a woman’s home.”

“Aye, it’s quite lovely actually. You can visit me if you want to sometime.”

“A man would like that very much.”

He helped me standing up, but my legs weren’t exactly stable, so I kept holding on to him.

“A woman can rest, if she wants to.”

He offered, but I shook my head no.

“Not here. We need to keep moving.”

I still was staggering when taking a few steps. Suddenly I got swooped off my feet again. This time however by Jaqen, who just picked me up and proceeded to carry me as if I weighted nothing.

“Let me down!”

The demand left my mouth rather hesitating, since I was way too tired, to actually discuss something.

“A woman is moving way too slowly in her current state. A man will carry her until he finds a safe place to stay at.

“You may be strong, but not that strong. At least let me on your back. It’s better for both of us.”

“Both?” He questioned, as I slid down and he let me climb on his back.

“Yes,” I answered. “To you it’s less obstructive, and I can watch our surrounding way better and my dagger is hidden.”

“Exactly that dagger is making a man worry. A woman is very skilled with it.”

I chuckled, while he was back to walking in our previous direction.

“Wait until you see me with a sword.”

“A man would rather not.”

“Why? I owe you a lot. I wouldn’t turn on you.”

“So a woman has honour.”

“A little at least.”

That made him laugh.


	5. A Price For Softness

It started to dawn, yet he was still walking, while I was already nodding off for a while. Though proper rest was not found.

“Jaqen.”

No answer.

“Jaqen.”

I repeated with more vigour.

He hummed.

“It’s getting dark.”

“A man sees, yes.”

I giggled at his sass.

“Can’t we just sleep here? I mean it’s pretty far off.”

“That won’t be necessary; a man is currently walking towards a place.”

He nodded in the direction he was heading.

Squinting my eyes together I realized, there was a small lodge.

“You think we can trust them?”

“A man doesn’t know yet, but it would be even more dangerous to sleep outside after what has happened.”

“Fine.”

I grumbled while already nodding off again, but Jaqen shook me a little keeping me awake.

“A woman can sleep soon, but right now she needs to be the wife of a man. Whoever is there, they will trust her rather than him.”

“Let me down.”

“There is still a distance-“

I cut him off.

“Now.”

Reluctantly he let me slip from his back and I pulled my armlet off, removing the string from the daggers end. Separating the gathered metal in half, I formed wedding rings of it.

It tired me out even more and I knew he saw that, still I tried to keep a straight face.

“Here, if you want to play the role, at least do it properly.”

He smiled and took one of them. I thought he would put it on his own hand, but instead, he held my hand and lowered himself, doing an actual proposal.

Softly, almost lovingly he placed the ring on my finger.

“Is a man doing it right now?”

He asked looking up.

I chuckled and nodded.

“I hope you don’t expect the bedding ceremony to be right now, I’m not in my best shape.”

“And what might that best shape be able to do?”

He asked, standing up. His voice was low, one of that kind that made me want to give myself to him completely, but I resisted temptation, for the games sake. Because that’s what all this was about. A game, we were both playing.

Smirking I took the remaining ring and slipped it on, agonizingly slow, while looking at him.

“Everything you want.”

I whispered and then, even lower.

“And more.”

This time it were my lips next to his ear. Lightly I drew his earlobe between my teeth and nibbled on it lovingly.

I heard him opening his mouth, but no words left it and I retreated.

A dark look clouded his eyes. Something animalistic lingering in it. His pupils were blown wide, but I couldn’t tell whether this was caused by the darkness or me. Or possibly both.

I backed away a little and eluded his hold, giggling as he tried to catch me.

Both of us weren’t even trying, just fooling around, but I could tell by the shimmer in his eyes, that he thoroughly enjoyed this.

When we reached the cabin I had a hard time catching my breath, while Jaqen didn’t seem to be bothered by our little chase.

Instead he went to knock on the door and a voice from the other side responded after a few seconds. Telling from its sound, it belonged to an old man.

“Who’s there?”

“Two people on a journey, searching for a place to stay for the night.”

Jaqen answered. I chimed in.

“Please we can’t sleep outside.”

Upon hearing my voice the man opened the door a little to peek at us.

“And what might a fine young Lady, like you be doing in the woods?”

“We were on our way to the Vale.”

Jaqen answered truthfully.

“But we got robbed of everything we had and since then we’ve been straying in this forest.”

I added being a little less truthful.

The old man nodded friendly and made place for us to enter.

“Come in you two.”

Jaqen bowed lightly and I followed suit to show my gratitude.

“From where are you?”

 The man asked while turning to fetch us some water and bread.

“From a small island, near the sisters. We are returning from my brother.”

I answered taking half of the bread passing the rest over to Jaqen.

“I see. Well, I’m sorry, but as you can see, I don’t own much. There won’t be a bed for you, Milady.”

I gave him a bright, warm smile.

“That’s not a problem. We would be fully content with sleeping on hay.”

Jaqen remarked.

“Of course, Ser. If that’s enough for you.”

After I had eaten something, I felt much better, almost as good as new.

The old man led us to the little barn behind his house; it wasn’t big, but it had a roof, walls and was filled with hay.

“We will head out in the morning, could I help you with anything, to repay our debt?”

Jaqen offered, but he shook his head.

“No need to, young man, just make sure to keep your Lady safe.”

“That I will do.”

He nodded. It was strange hearing him speak in the common tongue.

The old man smiled at me for the last time, before we were left standing there.

Jaqen pulled on the door and made what I would consider a curtsey.

“Milady.”

I giggled and walked inside, it was dark, but the moon shone through the roof.

Sighting I let myself fall on the hay. The motion caused my wrapped top to slide up and reveal my stomach, while my trousers skidded down.

I wasn’t bothered by it and even giggled when strands of hay tickled my skin.

“You know, I could get used to this.”

He chuckled and sat down beside me.

“A woman really is careless.”

“Should I not?”

I didn’t bother with getting up so I just observed him through my lashes.

“She is very tempting in her current state.”

He murmured croaky.

“So is a man, when he speaks with that voice.”

“That is exactly the reason a man uses it.”

I sat up and bend forwards, giving him a good view of my cleavage.

“Think he might hear us?”

I said in a hushed tone.

Chuckling he shook his head.

Bringing my index finger up to my plush lips, I wondered playfully.

“All those possibilities, what could we do?”

“A man has many ideas of what to do with a lovely woman.”

“Oh, I bet you do and just what might those be?”

“He could do this and that to her; to make her feel good.”

“So could I. For both of us.”

Slowly I inched over on all fours.

His tongue darted out as he licked over his lips and I smiled slyly.

“What could you do with that tongue of yours, Jaqen?”

He jerked a little at me calling him by that name and it seemed like it let any rest of resolve crumble like sand.

He reached out and took a hold of my neck, pulling me close and finally, _finally_ his lips collided with mine.

It was a hungry kiss, full of unspoken promises and burning desire and I was all too happy to return those feelings.

Getting even closer, I put each leg on one side of his hips to press myself against him and he took all he could get from me.

We were grabbing at each other, as if trying to get any closer then we already were.

His tongue and lips swiped all my thoughts away.

When he left my lips, he travelled along my jaw, until reaching my throat, peppering it with light kisses. At the same time his fingers hat expertly untied my top and breast binding, so both slipped down my arms.

Jaqen met the newly exposed skin with brushes of his fingers or lips, making me raging with lust.

“Please, Jaqen quit the teasing.”

I moaned shamelessly, causing him to smirk against the skin of my right breast he was currently caressing.

“A woman has teased the man all the time. He needs to give something of that back to her, no?”

“I wasn’t –”

My words drowned in another moan, as he sucked my left nipple in his warm mouth.

His right hand was occupied rolling the other bud between his fingers, while the other one held me firmly in place by my hip.

I pulled his head up and kissed him, putting all my hunger in it, our tongues dancing around each other in pure ecstasy.

Parting, we were both gasping for air.

“Does a woman see what she does to a man?” He hissed through gritted teeth and whispered hoarsely. “Does she feel it?”

Indeed I did. His erection was already rubbing through his trousers, applying a delicious pressure on my core.

I ground my hips a little against his and a guttural groan left his mouth, while his head tipped back a little.

I pulled off the armour, he was still wearing, leaving him in a thin shirt. Next his trousers followed, but before I could do more than just untying them, he threw me on my back at which I let out a surprised gasp.

In one swift movement he had removed my pants, so I was left bare beneath him, the only thing still cladding me, being my undergarments.

Once more he ran his tongue over his lips, before drawing the lower one between his teeth.

“A woman looks gorgeous all spread out like that for me.”

“Please Jaqen, I need you.”

“What for lovely woman?”

I knew he tried to play it cool, but he was almost as much of a mess as I was and it began shining through in his tone.

He left me no chance to form a coherent plead though, because he pressed his index finger right on my clit, through the fabric, making my hips jerk up, crying out a little.

“A woman needs patience.”

He commented, but started to rub small circles over the fabric, before lowering himself to kiss my hipbones.

When he sneaked his fingers under the garment and looked up, seeking my permission.

“Please...”

It was all he needed. Jaqen almost ripped the offending piece of clothing off, luckily not tearing it, though I wouldn’t have cared, if he did in my current state of mind.

Instantly he attached his lips to my inner thighs, kissing and nipping at the soft skin, his fingers following the path.

That bastard was still teasing.

Fine, two could play that game.

My fingers found their way into his red and white hair and I pulled him up to me once more. Grunting he followed and soon we were engaged in another heated kiss. Using that distraction as my chance, by wrapping my legs around his waist to ground myself on his crotch, to get me some needed friction.

A deep sigh left his lips.

“A woman needs to stop doing that.”

“And what if not?”

I purred against his cheek, a devious smile spreading over my lips.

Another growl.

“A woman knows how to play, huh?”

I wanted to respond something to that, but I got pressed back into the hay softly, protest dying on my lips, when Jaqen moved down and placed a soft kiss on my clit, before giving it a harsh suck.

The sudden pleasure shot through me making me scream and buck.

He shushed me by slipping two fingers into my mouth.

“A woman needs to keep quiet. A man doesn’t want to bet interrupted. Or perhaps is that what a woman wants?”

I couldn’t answer him, since his fingers were still playing with my tongue, while he leapt at my lower lips.

“Could it be a woman likes the thought of getting caught with a man’s lips on her?”

Jaqen kept staring up in my eyes for a few seconds more, reading my expression, but then seemed to decide to concentrate back on my heat right in front of him.

He nipped at my slit and licked a broad stripe over it, followed by small kitten licks making me moan around his fingers.

“You know, a man is very conflicted about this situation. He wants a woman to scream for him, but also doesn’t want to share this voice with others.”

His grey eyes were fixed on me again.

“Does a woman think she can keep quiet?”

Eagerly I nodded and he withdrew his hand from my mouth and instead used it to press my hips down.

He went back to placing open mouthed kissed on my clit until he gave me, what I was aching for. Dipping his tongue into me, I felt heat rising up.

But before I came anywhere near close my release, he pulled away and placed a soft kiss on my clit.

“Need you, Jaqen.” I whined.

Chuckling he looked up.

“A woman already said this. But what does she need exactly?”

“Something inside me. So please Jaqen give me something.”

“Only something? A man could use a straw of hay.”

“Now you’re just being cruel.”

That made him grin.

Slowly he came back up, until his whole form was hovering upon me, his lips inches above mine.

Leisurely he slipped his middle finger into me, greedily swallowing all my moans in a kiss.

He began to pump his finger in and out at sluggish pace, his thumb rubbing small, hard circles over my clit.

“Is that what a woman wants?” he asked into the nape of my neck.

My hands found their way on his back holding on to him, even clawing a little, but still it wasn’t enough to satisfy me.

Meanwhile, Jaqen kissed down my neck, giving my throat a soft bite, making me moan and clench around his finger.

Then down my chest; where he payed special attention to my nipples, eliciting a whimper of pleasure, every time he nibbled lightly on the sensitive flesh.

Smirking at all the noise I made he looked up.

“A woman likes it rough. A man is tempted to take her just like that.”

“Then why not do so?”

I asked weakly.

“A man said, he would treat a woman like a queen.”

Those words caught me off guard and I whimpered at another thrust.

At that time he had reached my inner thighs again, adding a second finger, making me want to scream, but quickly his hand covered my mouth, whispering against my heat.

“Hush now, if a woman can’t keep quiet, how is she supposed to get what she craves so deeply?”

The vibrations of his voice went straight to my clit, causing me to shudder.

Jaqen started scissoring his fingers making them hit all the sweet spots.

Also he picked up a new speed between these movements, thrusting fast and rough, while he sucked and licked on my clit.

I could feel my orgasm approaching rather fast and fisted my fingers into his hair, pulling him even closer against my slit than before, if that was even possible.

“Jaqen I-“

“Go ahead.”

His growl was the only permission I needed.

Wantonly moaning I came on his hand, while he kept finger-fucking me though my orgasm, making it last even longer.

He leaned back, watching my body tremble from my aftershocks, while he sucked off his fingers covered in my juices.

I looked at him doing so through my lashes.

“A woman may be satisfied now, but a man is still restless.”

He stated with a sly smile.

Crawling over to Jaqen I kissed him once more, while straddling his hips again.

“Maybe I should do something about that.”

I wondered out loud, while tilting my head.

This time his hand travelled up my waist, holding me down on him, while he kissed the crook of my neck.

I moaned yet I pushed myself off him, causing him to whine after me.

Smiling I caressed his stubbly cheek. My hands wandered further over his chest, down to his now half opened pants. With ease I pulled them down, making his hard member spring free.

He sighted content at not being restricted anymore and I giggled, while taking his length in my hand, pumping him a few times.

A groan left Jaqens lips.

I decided not to tease him, since the heat of my insides was burning me up again and I couldn’t wait to sink down on him.

Slowly I slipped him in my mouth, which made him inhale sharply and buck his hips, his head thrown back.

I bobbed my head a few times, while hollowing my cheeks, but he pulled me a little by my hair, indicating me to stop.

With a wet popping sound I let go of him and looked up.

“Though this feels extremely good, a woman should stop before a man looses it.”

“Right, you are interested in another place.”

I smirked and let my hands travel over my chest and down my torso. I didn’t miss how he licked his lips again.

“If a woman lets him, that is.”

“Hmmm, you treated me so nicely; I think you deserve a reward.”

With that I lined him up with my entrance and sank down on him.

He groaned at the new sensation, while I whimpered at the stretching he did to me.

Jaqen stayed still for a moment, letting me adjust to his size, one hand on my lower back, the other still on my hip though it slid down a little, resting on my hipbone.

I moved a little, to show him I was ready.

“A man won’t hold back, nor last much.”

He warned, but I shook my head.

“Its fine I’m close.”

He didn’t lie, when he said he wouldn’t hold back. Mercilessly he set a fast pace, thrusting up, into me and I tried to meet his movements.

Grunts and moans, paired with wet sounds filled the air of the old barn.

Delivering a particularly hard thrust, he bit my shoulder and I screamed in pleasure.

“’M close.”

It was more of a growl than proper words, but his voice turned me on even more.

He laid me on my back, hooking one of my legs over his shoulder.

The new angle allowed him to hit even deeper than he had already.

I could feel a new knot form in my lower abdomen. Probably Jaqen did as well, because he sped up even more rubbing fast, harsh circles on my clit.

The only things I could still get out were broken moans and his name, falling from my lips like a prayer.

His head tipped down resting where my neck met the shoulder and let out a guttural, animalistic groan.

“(Y/N)!”

He bit down on my flesh and with one last thrust he spilled himself inside me, causing my orgasm to crash over me.

Slowly he rode out his high, lovingly caressing my skin, kissing away the pain from the biting mark, before he rolled himself off me, pulling me with him.

I was resting my head on his shoulder, drawing mindless patterns on his chest.

“I hope a man has calmed down a little.”

“He is more than content.”

He affirmed, making me giggle.

“I’m happy to hear that. By the way, so it takes an orgasm to make you say my name?”

He chuckled.

“It seems so.”

“You won’t keep this up, right?”

Another chuckle.

“A man fears no.”

“Of course you do.”

Suddenly he got serious, looking at me with sad eyes. Slowly he stroked over my stomach.

“What has a man done to a woman? If she has a bastard.”

I laughed.

“You think of that now?”

“A man was lost in the act.”

“Well don’t worry about it. I can’t get pregnant. It doesn’t work this way.”

He relaxed visibly.

“How can a woman be so sure?”

“Can cats and dogs have pups?”

“But this is a human body after all.”

“Not human enough anymore. Trust me on that. Every spirit tried at some point.”

He pulled me even closer and kissed my forehead.

“This won’t last, will it?”

I sighted.

“No, but quit ruining it, while it still does.”

“As a man said, a woman is truly careless.”

“Aye, but you like it.”

“Yes, very much even. Though it worries a man.”

“Please, I have a reliable husband to protect me.”

I giggled, referring to his role.

He smiled.

“A woman should sleep, she is tired, no?”

“Jaqen?”

He hummed.

I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, getting tickled by his red locks.

“What did a woman want to say?”

“Nothing I just liked the sound of the name.”

_Liar._

“Though it’s not a man’s name.”

“It’s the name belonging to the face of the human I favour.”

“If that is the price, a man would consider completely becoming Jaqen H’ghar.”

_Getting soft, eh?_

Slowly I drifted off to sleep and so did Jaqen, both of us getting soothed by the others breathing.


	6. Artwork

I was awakened by the sun falling through the holes in the roof.

Glancing at Jaqen I saw he was still sound asleep. Happily I curled myself further against him. That seemed to wake him, because he stretched his arm possessively around my shoulders in a half asleep state, pulling me as close as possible.

Opening my eyes again, I looked straight into his.

“A woman seems to have rested well.”

“How could I not with such a warm pillow.”

He chuckled.

“But as comfortable as this is, we need to get going.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Is that so?”

He started pinching me in the side.

“Wha- Hey! Stop that!”

“Will a woman dress herself, then?”

Silence.

Another pinch.

“Ah! Yes. Yes! Just... Stop it for fucks sake. Jeez.”

I got up to fetch my under arrangements, this time being actually relieved, realizing they were still intact, before pulling them on.

Meanwhile Jaqen got up a little, resting on his elbows, to watch me.

“On a second note though, a man would like to watch a woman a little more like this.”

Carefully I fixed the chest binding, making sure it was tight enough to stay where it was, without strangling me.

 When I was satisfied with it, I turned around and threw his shirt at him.

“Should’ve thought of that, before you went and tortured me.”

“That was no torture.”

By now I had my pants on, securing it with a belt.

Jaqen was up as well and pulled on his trousers.

Looking at my white top, I had to admit, it was already getting tainted with blood, sweat and over all dirt, the once white fabric having more of a linen colour since I had started my journey.

“I need a bath.”

“A man needs one as well. Shall he ask the servant, while he brings the breakfast?”

“Very funny. Is there a lake somewhere near?”

“A lake? No, but the Trident isn’t far anymore.”

“But still too far.”

I was done dressing by now and pulled on my boots, while Jaqen was still busied with his armour.

“Wait,” I got up and grasped his hand, “I’ll help you.”

“A man hasn’t had help with this for a long time. A woman does not need concern herself with such things.”

Even though he said so; he let me run my fingers along the cool metal of the body armour and lash the small belts up.

Then I went for the shoulder plates, again, making sure everything was fitting right.

Now it was much harder to reach, but nevertheless I placed a soft kiss on his neck.

It had been a long time since I had clad someone in an armour, though it was me, who made it back then. I enjoyed it anyway.

Next came the few parts on his waist and thighs, for which I got on my knees.

Having a closer look on his body, I realized, he had very nice muscles and the idea of riding his thigh crossed my mind, but I put it in a box for later use.

_Next time._

Slowly I stood up, my hands on his chest, with only inches separating us now.

I lifted my hand to caress his cheek, but he caught it midair, leading it to his lips.

“If a woman treats a man that lovely,” he kissed my fingers, “a man might have to start all over again.”

I smiled.

“That sounds good.” I paused and withdrew my hand. “But we are already dressed.”

“That, a man can change rather fast.”

“Then try to.”

I giggled and ran out of the barn, starting our game from yesterday all over again, with him following close behind.

Though, something was different from last night. This time, he was actually trying to catch me, making it so much harder to escape. And so much more _fun_. I did what I could, but eventually, he took me by surprise and lifted me from behind.

“Whoa attacking my back? That’s poor.”

“But works, lovely woman.”

“Still, playing dirty.”

“I see you’re already lively!”

The old man yelled over to us.

“Good morning.”

Jaqen still held me, while walking over to him.

“Let me down!”

“Better listen to your wife.”

“Right, listen to me.”

I mewled, making him chuckle before letting me down.

“We’re heading out then.”

I smiled.

“Take care of yourselves.”

“You too and thank you again.”

With that we marched on through the scenery.

“Hey, how long is it ‘till we reach the Trident?”

I asked; we had left the cabin behind us for a while now.

“Not even half a mile from here.”

“So I get a bath in less than half a mile? Sounds bearable.”

My priorities made him laugh softly.

“Yesterday a woman seemed more than happy to get herself dirty.”

“And you were the reason. Happy?”

“One could say so. A man would like a bath very much as well, though.”

I added bathing with Jaqen to my collection of reasons, as why to look forward to reaching the Trident, besides the obvious ones.

We kept going until eventually I could hear the water gurgle.

“Fucking finally.”

But getting nearer, realisation hit me, that there was no bathing to be had.

The flow was way too powerful, to even walk through it.

Let alone relaxing.

“Oh come on...”

“The water would drown a woman.”

“As if that could happen, with you by my side.”

An amused smirk graced his lips.

“And what made a woman think a man would bath with her?”

In mocking shock I clutched my chest.

“So you would rather have me drowned than naked around you?”

He licked his lips.

“That a man has never said. He would just prefer an actual bath over a river.”

“Charmer. Anyway then so be it. Think we can at least wash our clothes?”

He looked doubtful at the current.

“A man believes the clothes would get carried away, so he would rather not.”

“Great. Just great.”

I miffed sour.

_Fucking river... I wanted that hot bath sex. Is that too much to ask?!_

Apparently it was, because Jaqen already strolled over to the bridge connecting the riverbanks.

Passing it we kept going through the forest though the trees weren’t as thick as it had been.

Jaqen explained the reason was us nearing the valley.

“Once reached, it’ll get much windier; luckily the winds are still warm.”

He continued and I nodded.

“I don’t even want to think about leaving the island in winter.”

He chuckled.

“A woman seems to really hate the cold.”

“Well, of course I do. I’m a spirit of metal and weapon forging became a big part of that, so naturally I like it hot, though the feeling of cool metal is nice too.”

“In Braavos, there is no cold. In the winter it just gets stormier.”

“Sounds wonderful. I like storms. Always liked to watch the thunder spirits have their battles within it.”

 “A man only likes them when inside, with nothing to do outside.”

I giggled.

“Let me guess: Reading whatever book he got last.”

“Mostly.”

“What do you read about?”

“Theologies, techniques, battle strategies and such.”

“I see, very entertaining.”

“What does a woman read, then?”

“Let’s see; healing, weapons and blacksmiths, sometimes about mythology.”

“Of which culture?”

“Everyone’s of course. I even have two old books about the things beyond the Wall.”

He whistled impressed.

“What for would a woman read such literature?”

“What for... To be ready for the winter or in case the Wall breaks. I try to understand how valyrian steel is forged, but I got only pieces. The knowledge was hidden well.”

“Maybe a woman might find more about that in the libraries of Braavos.”

“I dearly hope so.”

_If not it would mean the downfall of humanity._

We kept going and suddenly a faint gurgling reached my ear.

“Shh.”

“A man didn’t-“

“Listen. Hear that?”

He stopped and listened carefully.

“Water. That’s water!”

With that I took off running after the sound.

It was a brook babbling through its draw.

Jumping out of my clothes I waded through the water. When Jaqen reached me, I was already at the deepest point, with the water reaching up to my navel. Amused he watched the scene unfolding in front of him: Me standing in the middle of the flowing water, surrounded by rocks, stark naked, with my hair falling wildly over my face and shoulders.

“You coming? It’s warm.”

He chuckled and slipped off his armour and swords, putting them on a pile next to mine.

“A woman is fast. Where was that speed this morning?”

“Didn’t want to. Come. On.”

I punctuated each word with a splash.

The first one missed, the second one didn’t.

Playfully he growled at me.

“Now a woman has done it.”

I giggled wildly and backed up trying to hide behind the big rocks protruding from the water surface, as he took off the remaining clothes, following me into the surges.

Quickly he approached me and this time I let him hold and press me against the nearest stony wall, without playing around.

“A man sees a woman has grown tired of her games.”

“That’s just a treat in between.”

I purred at him, while he caressed my skin, humming appreciative.

The touch of his fingertips raised goose bumps wherever they went.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed the skin, his throat, collar bone and lastly his shoulder. Every kiss so softly if might’ve been a breeze.

“So a woman can be soft as well?”

“What made you think of the opposite?”

“Nothing, a man likes variability.”

Softly I nipped at his shoulder, making him sigh.

Kissing my way back up, I reached his cheek and placed another one on one side, while stroking the other with my fingers.

He grabbed my ass and lifted me out of the water to sit me on a small ledge, so only my legs were dangling lazily the water.

“Way better.” He commented. “Last time a man didn’t get to really taste a woman.”

“Well whose fault could that possibly be?”

I retorted sarcastically, making him laugh softly.

“A man has priorities,” he laid his hand on my inner thigh, spreading my legs, throwing one over his shoulder. “And right now he wants to taste a woman so badly.”

“Go ahead.”

With that he sucked one of my lower lips into his wet mouth, while his fingers wandered to my clit, tapping on it ever so slightly.

It was a strange feeling of sudden pleasure paired with tensing up.

Next he placed short strong licks over my entrance. Whimpering I waved my fingers into his hair.

“More...”

He kissed my clit and hummed, making me moan, at the vibrations adding to the suction of his mouth. He let go of me and licked his lips, causing me to whine after the loss of contract.

“A woman makes so pretty sounds, driving a man into insanity. Let him hear all of them.”

I stroked over his chin, smiling with hooded eyes.

He resumed to making me squirm, by licking around my slit.

“Jaqen...”

He grinned against my flesh and slipped his tongue inside my throbbing heat. Once more I moaned his name and kept watching him through my lashes.

This time I got to actually feel him pumping the wet muscle in and out of me.

His fingers had taken their place on my clit playing with it, even pinching from time to time making me arch my back and scream his name.

In a swift movement he switched his tongue with his fingers, thrusting two slender digits inside, while kissing up my valley.

But instead of caressing my breasts, he seemed to change his mind and went back to licking my clit.

Suddenly he pulled his fingers out and stepped back, making me look at him alarmed.

“Would a woman turn around?”

I grinned and hopped off the rock, to turn and face it.

Jaqen caressed my back, kissing away the red marks, the stone had left on my bottom.

Slowly he kissed his way up my back, over my scars and the raven inked in my skin until he reached my neck.

Lovingly he pushed the lose strands of wet hair on one side, leaving him with better access.

While leaning forward he kissed my shoulder soothing over the bite mark he had left last night.

“A man hopes a woman forgives him for the pain.”

“But you are not sorry.”

That drew another chuckle from him, darker this time.

“No he likes it.” His fingers were back to thrusting into me, making me moan and push my hips back at him for more. “He wants people to see, that a woman belongs to him.”

At that he added a third finger, causing me to nearly scream with pleasure.

Glancing back at him, I saw the animalistic hint in his blown pupils.

“He had a hard time controlling his fury when another man talked so lowly of a beautiful woman yesterday.”

Jaqen continued calmly, punctuating his statements with hard pumps of his fingers that made me see stars.

Still I was clear enough to make a witty remark.

“I thought faceless men had no belongings.”

He growled at that, pulling his fingers out of me.

_Damn my mouth..._

I whined and tried to face him, but stopped when I felt his member rubbing between my legs.

“A woman is way too tempting. She makes a man forget his principles.”

He rutted against my arse, hissing as he felt the wetness dripping over his blunt head that was most certainly not water, when he rubbed it between my folds.

“She.” He slipped in making me moan. “Is.” A little bit deeper. “Very.” Deeper. “Dangerous.” With that he rammed the remaining inches inside me and this time I screamed without having to worry about who might hear us.

“A man indeed loves those screams. He told a woman, no?”

He gave a few lazy thrusts.

“Let a man hear all of them. No need to hold back.”

I didn’t; shamelessly I moaned and whimpered as he pounded into me.

This time wasn’t softly like the first one, it was more about passion and I felt a burning desire behind his hard and rough thrusts.

He steadied himself on his elbows against the stone, guttural grunts and groans coming from his throat.

 Relentless he slammed himself into me, pressing me further against the Rock. Jaqen made my vision blur every time he hit that part of me, hidden deep within.

“Going to make a woman come over and over again, until the only thing she knows is a man’s name.”

He growled, while rubbing harsh circles on my clit, drawing moans and screams from me.

I had been dancing on the edge for a while, but his words sent me tumbling over it. Feeling my walls squeeze around his hardness made him hiss, but he kept going at his pace, not just prolonging the first orgasm but sparking a second.

“Jaqen, please... ‘S too much. So good...”

I babbled, not being able to form complete sentences.

“What now, lovely woman? Should a man stop or keep going?”

He asked, a shit-eating grin evident in his voice, though he slowed down, only giving hard thrusts, but at a much lower speed. It was enough to relax, but not for the arousal to cease.

“Let me see you.”

I mewled and he pulled out, leaving me space to turn, though my legs were shaking heavily. Upon seeing that, he got closer again, but I faster, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist, to pull him into a bruising kiss.

Jaqen returned it eagerly and lifted me up a little with one hand, while pumping his painfully erect cock, with the other one, before pushing himself back into my dripping folds.

“A woman feels even tighter like this.” He uttered, with a husky voice. “Feels so damn good wrapped around a man.”

That was the first time I heard Jaqen somewhat swear. Hearing him like that, made my insides tense up, forming a new knot.

His thrusting up into me, made my breasts bounce and apparently he liked that, because he grabbed one kneading the flash, even though he needed one arm to hold me, while busying his mouth with the other.

Jaqen sucked a hickey on my ribcage and a few more on my chest where they could be seen, even if I was wearing clothes. Though one would need to ogle to see the dark marks, hidden partly by the neckline.

All that attention payed to my skin was making the knot inside of me pull even tighter.

Jaqen felt that and sped up even more, while returning his hand to my clit, where he rolled the small bud between his fingers. It made me scream in pleasure, pushing my chest even more against his face, trying to meet his movements, desperate for release.

Smirking he bit again, this time sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of my breast.

Another thrust, a pinch of his fingers and I was gone; melted wax in his hands.

Moaning I clung to him, riding out my orgasm, while both his hands were on my arse kneading. His pelvis rubbing against my clit, creating another source of friction.

I was a complete mess, I knew this, but he wasn’t any better, than me.

Jaqens eyes were closed, brows furrowed in concentration, his stomach muscles tensioning up and relaxing.

The control over my body had returned to me and I used what I had left in strength to keep grinding on him, bouncing a little on his cock, earning hisses and grunts from him.

I bit his neck softly, before murmuring in his ear.

“Want you to come inside me. Go as hard as you can, fill me up.”

His eyes opened and he pulled my head back to look me in the eyes. His pupils were so blown; I could only recognize a hint of gray surrounding them.

Growling he pushed me back against the stony wall and started hammering into me.

Obviously he was still holding back earlier, because now he was even rougher than before, grabbing my thighs so tightly, I was sure there would be bruises forming later.

One hand left my hip and fisted into my hair instead, pulling it down and my head with it, to expose my throat to him.

Greedily he placed sloppy open mouthed kisses on my pulse point, eliciting a high pitched moan from me.

Jaqen kept thrusting wildly, loosing rhythm, before kissing me roughly again. I moaned into his mouth and he groaned at my tightness around his cock.

“So fucking close. One last time. Want you to come all over me.”

I gave him what he wanted.

Crying out his name I came, my body spasming and tensing I held onto him, before going limp.

He followed seconds after me, his thrusts growing erratic, and grip tightening.

Coming down from his climax, he slowly pulled himself out of me and searched for support on the Rock. I stretched my arms out and pulled his head against my chest for him to rest on, while he caught his breath.

Sneaking his hands around me, he then slowly lifted me out of the water and walked through it, before laying me on the brook side in the soft grass.

He climbed on top of me, so his lips were hovering above mine, but he didn’t kiss me. Instead he pulled back.  But before he could retreat completely, I held his head in both hands, giving him a tender, yet affectionate kiss.

When we parted we shared a deep breath, resting our foreheads against each other.

This time I let him roll off of me, but he just moved on his side, so he was still facing me.

Softly he caressed my cheek and neck.

“A woman is gorgeous, yet so frail.  A man might break her.”

I smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, you won’t.”

He smiled back, though it looked more tired than anything.

“A woman shouldn’t be so sure about it. She felt what a man could do to her.”

I giggled.

“So what? I like it a little rougher. Sure sweet and soft is nice, but it’s not mind blowing.”

He chuckled.

“Than a woman was not satisfied with the last night she spent with a man?”

I grinned.

“Didn’t say that.”

“But she’s not denying it.”

I nuzzled my face in his chest and teased.

“I’m not.”

He held me, laughing softly, covering me with his body.

“A man can’t have a woman, for he is faceless. He will never be able to claim her.”

The seriousness was evident in his voice again.

I chuckled.

“In the end you are a softie, aren’t you? You really seem to like talking about nonsense after sex. Jaqen, look at me,” I lifted my face to meet his eyes. “You don’t need to claim me. I just want to enjoy myself. In the end you are a human and I am a worshipped spirit. We can talk about the whole being-together-thing, when your soul is free to go. I can wait, I mean I got until there is no metal in the world anymore. How soon do you think that is?”

He kissed me once more.

“A woman deserves better, than that.”

I waved that off.

“It’s not about what I deserve, but what I want.”

“Then a woman has made up her mind?”

“Ab-so-lute-ly.”

 He sighted and murmured.

“Truly careless. Even if a man ends up hurting a woman?”

I groaned deeply.

_Dramatic story time..._

“Jaqen, to be crystal clear about this, there is nothing you can do, that hasn’t been done to me already.”

“What makes a woman say that?”

“Spirits are eternal beings, some of them so fixed, that you can stab them and they wouldn’t die. I’m one of them. Sure, we feel pain, but it’s only the real gods, which can do us harm and since I almost have that status, I’m safe from most of them as well.”

I paused and looked up into the sky.

“In some aspects spirits are like humans. They have characters and some have... _special_ traits. When they get bored, they find joy in torturing other spirits, usually the lower ones. Now, I wasn’t the weakest one, but also most certainly not the strongest. A spirit named Thanatos had taken a liking on torturing those spirits that put up a fight. I was stupid back then, not to flee, when he came up to me. I spent half a century being his little play thing, only to spend the following decades to recover, when eventually he got bored of me, for not caring anymore. Since then I enjoyed solitude more than anything else. It was also around that time humans started to worship me.”

I ended and he pulled me into a tight hug.

“A man would never hurt a woman for his amusement.”

I growled.

“Don’t do that. Don’t you dare pitying me.”

“A man doesn’t, he is impressed by a woman’s strength.”

New life kicked into me.

“Alright then let’s stop being whiny little bitches and wash our stuff.”

He laughed and got up after sharing another kiss with me.

I fetched part after part and went to wash my clothes where the water flowing slowly.

“A man is curious. Where did a woman leave her sword? She had one in Harrenhal.”

I looked up and saw Jaqen next to me.

Remembering back I recalled my homesickness throwing an especially draining hit at me and carrying my sword made it so much harder to bear.

“Stored it.”

“Where?”

“Inside of me. That was no normal blade. It was basically ‘the materialization of my will to fight’.” I recited my old mentor. “But it takes so much energy to just maintain it. So I put it away. Want to see it?”

“Wouldn’t that be too draining?”

“Would get me pretty hard, yes.”

I admitted.

“Then a man will see it, when a woman is not tired anymore.”

Laughing I went back to washing my clothes.

“What a caring man.”

“Somebody has to be.”

“Thought you were nobody?”

“Currently a man is Jaqen H’ghar, lover and husband of a southern goddess. He is just somebody. Once he leaves, he goes back to being nobody.”

I concentrated on my top trying to get some strains out, returning it to its old shape.

“You faceless can say whatever you want, but you will never be truly ‘nobody’, because ‘nobody’ doesn’t have a soul, yet I look inside your heart and see a very present soul.”

“She can tell souls apart as well then, no?”

“No human soul is alike.”

“A woman is rather dangerous then, for she is able to notice them.”

“You already called me dangerous for tempting you.”

“A woman has many features making her a threat.” He licked his lips. “But even more making her worth the risk.”

I snickered and pulled the now much cleaner fabrics out of the water to hand them on a nearer branch.

With that being done I took a look at the armour of Jaqen, checking for possible stains. I stroked over the scratches, removing them, making the metal look brand new. It took me a moment of thinking before asking.

“Hey, Jaqen?” A hum of acknowledgement. “Can I change the colour? These might bring us some _minor_ inconveniences.”

He raised his head.

“And what colour might a lovely woman suggest?”

“Don’t know, what do you like?”

“What are a woman’s colours then?”

I raised my brow before answering.

“Indigo, red and white.”

“Then, he will proudly wear those, while a man escorts a woman.”

I chuckled at his antics.

“You sure about that?”

“Yes.”

Once more I went over the cool surface, making it change into a very dark blue.

Sighting I gave it back to him to inspect and he nodded.

“Do we still have some food left?”

“Only some bread.”

I sighted even heavier and slipped my undergarments on, taking one of his swords.

“I’ll be back in a while. Hunting something.”

“A man would not like to see a woman leave his side, with this little clothes on.”

“Well then close your eyes, because my stuff still needs some time to dry and I’m hungry now.”

“A man could go with a woman.”

“Yeah, right, and leave our things like that for every thief to take. You can’t go alone, because that means leaving me here, without a sword. Your call.”

He growled, before slipping on his under arrangements as well and reaching over to his cape.

“A man really hates this idea.”

I giggled before taking the red fabric.

“I don’t think I could get raped with a sword though.”

He kissed me before lowering his head to leave a final love bite on my neck.

“A man doesn’t want other men to see his woman.”

Grinning I wrapped myself into the red fabric, wearing it like a dress.

With one last wave I disappeared into the woods, scanning my surroundings, when finally I saw a bunny. Stalking it, I held the sword like a spear.

When the small animal sensed the nearing danger, it was too late, I threw Jaqens blade and hit it in the middle of its attempt to jump.

Grinning, I walked over, pulling out the sword and hanged the dead body over my naked shoulder.

“Thanks for your sacrifice, oh spirit of nature.”

By noon I caught another two, before returning back to Jaqen.

“Look what I got us!”

No answer and he was nowhere to be found.

_Fine_.

I dropped off the three cadavers and went to feel my clothes, to make sure they were dry.

I let Jaqens cloak slide off my shoulders and down my curves.

“Well, hello there, missy.”

I jumped slightly at the other voice, I didn’t recognize. Gripping the sword, ready to fight, I turned around and saw a middle aged man standing only half a yard away, maybe even less.

“Did you not know, one leaves a lady alone, when she dresses?”

I asked coldly.

Taking a short glance around I realized Jaqens stuff was missing as well.

_Fuck_...

 “I do, but then you let that cape fall and... you look so nicely. Couldn’t help myself.”

He answered with a half grin.

“And you supposed that makes it better? Because it doesn’t.”

“Aw, don’t be so cold. Look, all I want is a little fun, you do as well, don’t you?”

“No thanks, I already have someone.”

“Yeah? A someone who isn’t here.”

He walked up to me cockily, as if I wasn’t even a threat to him.

I gripped the hilt of the sword harder, knuckles turning white, waiting for him to get into range for a clear hit.

But he wouldn’t come nearer; in fact he stopped and stared at something behind me.

I already had a vague idea, who it might be.

“Her someone is very present and he doesn’t like it at all, when men try and get close to... _his_ woman.”

Jaqen wrapped his left arm around me, covering my chest, while his right hand wandered down to mine, wrapping around the hilt raising the sword.

Kissing my neck and shoulder, he looked up.

“A man would advise another to leave, while he has still intact legs.”

The man stared at Jaqen, before returning his gaze to me. Licking his lips, he took another step, drawing a hidden sword. Clicking it against Jaqens, he made his threat clear.

“Boy, you wouldn’t even know what to do with her.”

I could feel Jaqen raging behind me, yet I spoke up.

“I decline your offering and take my sacrifice.”

I hit his knee so fast, I think it surprised even Jaqen a little, though he kept holding onto the blade.

The man crocked up to one side, cursing and crying out because of the pain. He struck at me, though he only got my upper arm.

This time it was Jaqen forcing the sword around, slicing through the other leg, making the man bellow.

I looked down on him.

“He told you, didn’t he? To walk away, as long as you could. Now look at yourself.”

With that being said I rammed the blade through his heart, strength flowing back into me.

Jaqen pressed my back against his chest.

“This is exactly, why a man wanted a woman to stay.”

I parted from him, gripping the corpse, to pull it after me.

“I was here. You weren’t. Where were you?”

I asked over my shoulder, sticking the sword into the ground.

He had followed me and took the body from me.

“Praying.”

“And you couldn’t do that here?”

He hurled the corps into the water for it to drag it off, before returning to me.

“There were too many distractions. Whenever a man looked at the water, all those thoughts came to his mind; tainting it. He just couldn’t concentrate.”

He sneaked around me, resuming to his old position.

Grinding against my arse, he let me feel his erection.

“And what might those thoughts contain?”

I asked rubbing back at him.

He groaned.

“He thinks what she might look like on top of him or beneath him, a moaning shuddering mess. He thinks of all kinds of ways, to make her reach her highs.”

He whispered.

“We just killed someone and you want to take me again.”

I grinned.

“Men get exited, when they fight, didn’t a woman know that?”

Still smirking I turned around to face him, but he held me in place.

“A man would like to take a woman from behind.”

He rutted against my back to emphasize his words.

His hands had already wandered down pulling my arrangements off me, teasing my folds gently.

“A woman seems to be excited as well, telling by how wet she is.”

I moaned throwing my back against his shoulder.

“A man would like a woman on her knees and hands.”

He rasped into my ear, before lightly biting my neck. By now it was strewn with his marks and I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Shuddering I sank down, with him following my movements, his fingers still buried knuckles deep inside of me.

Easily he could slide two fingers in and out, thanks to our prior actions.

A few quick thrusts and a wipe over my clit had me nearing my climax rather fast, my body shivering in anticipation, but he pulled them out completely, licking his fingers clean.

Jaqen then shoved his trousers down only so much, to push himself inside of me with one movement, causing me to moan extra loud.

Giving me no time to rest, he started thrusting almost immediately.

“A man can’t get enough of this feeling.”

He groaned in a husky voice.

I whined his name, but actual sentences were out of question.

Hearing his small grunts and hisses next to my ear only increased my arousal.

Experimentally I tried to push back on him, trying to meet his thrusts, causing him to shudder and groan.

I did it over and over again, just to hear those sounds again, but he stopped me with a strong grip on my hips.

“A man won’t last if a woman keeps doing that.”

He growled in my ear and planted a few open mouthed kisses on my cheek and neck.

“But that’s the plan.”

I moaned in response.

His voice really did turn me on.

Holding me in place, Jaqen was hunched over me, one hand next to mine, the other on my hip. Altering his thrusts a little, he took out a little speed, but going harder, hitting deep inside, making me scream.

His name was falling from my lips again like a mantra.

Jaqen sat up and pulled me with him, so my back was pressed against his clothed chest.

“So tight.”

He moaned.

His hands had wandered and one was kneading my breasts, while the other played with my clit.

The attention payed to my skin, made my orgasm build rather fast, making me whimper and shudder.

“Jaqen, I’m going to-“

“Let go, got you.”

He quickened his thrusts again, pinching my nipple.

“(Y/N), come with me.”

It was more of a demand and I started pushing against him once more, while he drew rough circles on my clit, his rhythm becoming erratic, but still he kept going.

The noise coming from his throat, made my insides pull even tighter around him, drawing out another moan.

It was my breaking point; with his name on my lips I came, pushing back at him to gain as much as possible of it.

Jaqen followed seconds later, but instead of coming inside me, he pulled out, turned me around and released himself all over my body.

That was the first time I got to actually see his face in that state.

Pure bliss was written all over is features, eyes closed, head thrown back, a deep moan leaving those sinful lips.

Slowly he opened his eyes watching his piece of art.

“A man apologizes, but he wanted to see himself on a woman.”

I reached down collecting a little with my finger. Bringing it up to my mouth I licked his seed off, to get a taste of him, his eyes following my movements.

The taste was salty and a small sigh left my lips.

“You just wanted to take another bath with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split two chapters here because it would've been way too long otherwise.  
> Also sorry for not posting, I forgot editing.


	7. Horrible Influence And Positive Impact

I grinned and let myself sink down appealing for him to follow suit, while he undid his clothes again, slipping them off.

He huffed and instead he picked me up and carried me back into the water.

I giggled at his enthusiasm.

“Why in such a hurry?”

“First cleansing, then cuddling”

“I’m not that dirty.”

“A woman is covered in a man’s semen; he would call that not clean at least.”

He commented dryly, while setting me down again.

I stood there and looked at him expectantly. Jaqen returned my gaze with a slightly puzzled look.

“Well? What are you waiting for? You were the one, who came on me, then you’re the one to take care of that.”

He chuckled and bowed his head.

“As Milady wishes.”

With that he scooped a little water, pouring it over my chest, watching the way the droplets ran down the curved of my body.

Licking his lips he looked up, to see me watching him.

“A serving man should never ogle at his lady.”

I reminded him and he lowered his head.

“A man couldn’t help himself.”

Slowly he rubbed over my skin, removing the white liquid he had painted me with. I could tell he was used to washing bodies, even if I hadn’t known of his occupation.

Jaqen washed over my skin with water, its coolness making my nipples harden.

That didn’t go unnoticed by him, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

When he was done he took a few steps back again, while I came closer.

Bringing my wet hands up to his chest, I ran it over his chest and abdomen.

“A lady should not lower herself, to wash her servant.”

I smiled at him.

“True, but right now she is washing her lover with no one near. Why not then?”

I went on washing him and once I reached his back I massaged it a little, making him hum in appreciation.

Chuckling I went on caressing his back secretly admiring the muscles on his back and upper arms.

“A man did not wash a woman’s back.”

Jaqen stated.

“Then maybe you should do that.”

I breathed against his neck.

I had been done for a while now, but it was just too tempting, to run my hands across his back, feeling him flex under my fingertips.

Rounding him, I stood in front of him and turned to face the other way.

 He pushed my hair away, running his fingers gently through my locks, before letting water run down my spine raising goose bumps all around.

Carefully he washed my skin, sometimes applying a little pressure, upon noticing tension.

“Why is a raven on a woman’s skin?”

He asked while contouring the outlines of the tattoo.

The tickling sensations made me giggle.

“It’s not just any raven, it’s a gigantic one, we call the ‘mother’. It’s a creature from the old folklore, and by old I mean older than humanity. I bound one at young age and decided it to be the patron saint of the isle for when I’m away.”

“Like the Titan of Braavos?”

“Exactly.”

He paused in his movements.

“Why did the people accept all this so easily?”

I shrugged.

“For many reasons. First of all it did take me a while, talking about hundreds of years and because unlike you and apparently the rest of the people of the seven Kingdoms, they can actually see spirits in their pure form.

“A woman told a man, humans could not perceive them.”

“Humans could sense them in the past, before they build that laughable Wall, but forgot it after the building process. They separated themselves. But because I bound myself to the temple there, their vision came back to them over the years.”

“Then a man might see spirits as well, if he spent enough time with a woman.”

I snickered.

“It takes years and a natural tendency, but at least you wouldn’t be as blind as you are now.”

He gave my shoulder a playful warning squeeze.

“A woman should not be angering a man, standing behind her back.”

“Well thank the gods my lover is standing between us.”

He laughed softly.

“A woman just always has something to say, does she?”

“You could say that.”

He turned me around and pulled me a passionate kiss, though not as rough as the past ones.

His lips moulded perfectly against mine, our tongues fighting for dominance.

He won, by squeezing my arse, taking me by surprise.

When we had to break the kiss, we were gasping for air.

“You always use those dirty tricks, do you?”

He smirked.

“Only when a man really wants something.”

“Then come take it.”

I purred, at which he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly.

“Do spirits form bonds?”

He asked into my hair.

“They do but they’re more of polyamorous relationships. From which most don’t last long.”

“Why is that?”

I giggled.

“’Long’ as in long for us. It’s still a few decades, if not more. It’s mostly because we grow tired of each other.”

“Then a woman will get enough of a man as well.”

I snuggled into him.

“Possibly, but so will you. Let me explain: We normally have a strong bound to one spirit, similar to your ‘husbands’ and ‘wives’ and many lose one-time things with others, like ‘affairs’, it’s just that everyone knows about it and nobody cares. So we always have someone to return to.”

“A woman has others then?”

“Of course they’re all spirits though.”

“Does a woman have children with them?”

“I already told you it doesn’t work this way. Spirits are born by nature or the gods. For us sex is completely fun based.”

“Spirits seem to be a rather wild folk.”

He commented.

“Well, so are humans, if you look at some aspects.”

I retorted.

He pulled me even closer.

“A man is then no more than an affair? A woman will just leave and go back to her spirit?”

He asked and I felt slight pain coming with his voice, but maybe I was just wishful thinking. I looked up at him sardonically smiling.

“I never said, I was bound, did I?”

His eyes lit up and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

“Why is that?”

This time it was me feeling pain, harshly crossing my heart.

_Yeah, why?_

A shudder went through my body and I hugged Jaqen deeply, not wanting to let go.

He seemed surprised by my reaction, but accepted, not mentioning it any further.

It got cold by now and the sun was setting again, so eventually we got out of the water.

I just laid down naked and waited to my body to dry.

Jaqen on the other hand used his cape as a towel and reached it over to me.

“A woman will catch a cold like that.”

“I won’t.”

“A woman is just lazy.”

“I am. Now let me be lazy or be lazy with me.”

“A man feels like a woman is a horrible influence on him.”

“Maybe that’s exactly what you need.”

“A man hopes to have a positive impact on a woman, instead.”

“I want to see you trying that.”

He threw the cape over me and went off collecting wood for a fire, while I threw his cape off to get dressed again.

Once done I went over to the rabbits, that lied there, long forgotten.

“At least they’re bled out now.”

When I was done preparing them Jaqen had already made a small fire.

With a raised eyebrow I looked at it.

“You think, that’ll be enough?”

“A man is working on that.”

I giggled and crouched down next to the fire.

My hands were back to forming signs and the spirits complied, making the flames bigger and stronger.

When I thanked them, I was surprised to see Jaqen doing it as well, even looking at the right spots.

“Well, would you look at that? You’re getting better.”

He shrugged and impaled the small animals, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“When a man knows, what’s important, he can work it out.”

Smiling at his pride I looked at the flames.

I was seriously falling more and more for that man and it was ridiculous how fast it happened.

As expected the flesh was stingy, but never the less it filled my stomach and I felt my strength returning.

After eating I let myself fall back again, watching the sky getting darker,

“We didn’t get that far today, did we?” I yawned. “Care for a night hike?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is a woman in a condition to do so?”

“Yeah, sure. We just need to follow the Trident until we reach whatever was the cities name again, no?”

He laughed and I grinned at him.

“Wickendon. The town’s name is Wickendon. It’s still a long way to go, lovely woman. A man is worried about her well being.”

Shrugging I sat up.

“It won’t get better here anyway. Might as well just keep on marching.”

Once more he laughed, getting up, with me following.

Picking up his sword he gave it a good look inspecting it for any damages, before sheathing it again.

“A man truly does not understand, as to why a woman wanted him to come with her. Clearly she can hold her ground in a fight.”

I couldn’t stop the blush colouring my cheeks from his compliment and giggled.

“That’s easy. Your company is nice.”

He turned around, an inquisitive look on his features.

“That’s all?”

“You’re very handsome and I wanted to spend more time with you?”

I tried, smiling cheekily.

Jaqen stepped closer and gave me a small peck on the lips.

“That’s more like it.”

I grinned, before frowning a little, remembering our deal.

“What is your price anyway? You never said a thing.”

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled charmingly.

“A man has no belongings; therefore he has no use for gold and such.”

“But the way you said it, implied there was something you wanted.”

“A man has gotten far more, than he could’ve hoped for from a woman.”

I left that standing and opted for collecting my belongings. Jaqen waited for me to fix my clothes and we walked back the way we came, much slower though this time.

Once we reached the Trident we just kept following its course. It was actually relaxing just to wander and listen to the water.

But eventually Jaqen stopped causing me to nearly bump into him, as I was falling behind already.

Expectedly I looked at him.

“Enough for today?”

He nodded.

Suppressing a yawn, I stretched out on the grass and watched the stars and the clouds passing by.

Next to me I could see him taking off most of his armour, before sitting down, ultimately laying down, his head resting on my stomach, to me surprise.

“May I?”

I giggled, the movement causing his head to jiggle slightly upon the tensing of my muscles.

“You already are, no?”

“A man could get up-”

He started with a suppressed grin, but I cut him off hastily, not wanting to miss a chance.

“Don’t. Can I touch your hair?”

“If a woman wishes?”

Instantly my fingers ran through his locks, feeling the soft hair glide through them. Parting the strands and smoothing them over, I gave them a light tug every now and then, at which he hummed deeply content.

When I felt he had fallen asleep, I stopped and resumed to stargazing, breathing lowly, careful not to wake him.


	8. Outlawed

The night flew by and I felt better, just from laying around, not having to move.

Soon enough, Jaqen started moving and turned looking up at me from my stomach. I had him sleeping next to me a few times by now, but this time I really noticed how he didn’t shift in his sleep, like most humans did. It left me wondering how he had achieved that.

I gave him a soft smile and pushed the loose strands of hair back that had fallen over his eyes.

Jaqen blinked drowsily and yawned, quickly covering his mouth.

Laughing lowly, I stroked his forehead.

“Still sleepy?”

I wasn’t sure whether he nodded or just buried his face in my clothes, looking for some warmth, but either way I took it as a ‘yes’.

Giggling I got up, softly nudging his head, to fall into my lap.

“Come on, we got to get going.”

I particularly sang and this time, it was him more than unwilling to get up.

Instead he gripped my neck and pulled me down, placing a rather uncontrolled kiss on the corner of my mouth, though I believed he was originally aiming for my lips.

Not being able to help myself, I chuckled some more, but then kissed him properly.

“That has to do, now go wash your face. Maybe that’ll wake you up.”

He groaned, but slowly rose and slumped over to the water, pulling his shirt off, to wash his face and shoulders.

I sat there and admired the view of this man.

When he threw his shirt back on, he gave me a cheeky grin.

“Did a woman like a man’s show?”

I winked at him.

“Just as much, as you liked giving it.”

Getting up I kissed him shortly on his cheek.

“But don’t enjoy it to much. Today we will need to cover those miles we lost yesterday.”

He nodded and I put his armour on him, at which he made a face.

Instantly I stopped worried something didn’t fit.

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head.

“Nothing. A man just dislikes armours. They’re heavy and constricting.”

I nodded and went back to securing the metal.

“I know, but that’s part of it, sorry I can’t make it any lighter.”

I stepped back to give him a final look over, while he smiled back at me.

“It’s not a woman’s fault, for this is the identity, a man has chosen.”

I returned a crooked smile.

“Well, you started out in a cage, so I wouldn’t say this isn’t an improvement.”

“Touché.”

 

This time there weren’t any breaks and we walked on, eating even our bread on the way.

When the sun went down, we could already see the lights of Wickendon, though they were still far off.

We stood next to each other, watching the town from the hill we had spent the dawn climbing.

I tried to listen for any faint noises, coming from the valley, but it was no use.

So either it the city was even further away than I anticipated or, and that was much more plausible, my hearing was getting worse and closer to that of a human.

Turning towards Jaqen, I noticed he was watching me.

“How far do you think this is?”

He shrugged and looked at the distance.

“Half a day probably. Does a woman wish to reach the town by morning or midday?”

_Definitely getting more human, damn._

I yawned and stretched.

“I think midday sounds good.”

With that I let myself fall back on the slightly inclined grass. Meanwhile Jaqen carefully sank to the ground, but unlike yesterday he didn’t lie down. Instead he indicated to me to lean on to him.

“A woman should stop being so stubborn and get some rest. A man will watch over her.”

I squinted at him, but realized a) he was right and b) fighting it, was useless.

“Are you sure?”

A nod was all I got and really didn’t need any further convincing, so I closed my eyes, listening to the wind spirits, running through the grass.

There were no words needed in this moment.

I heard Jaqens breath next to me and felt the warmth radiating off his body.

Breathing in I concentrated on his scent.

It was sulphurous and heavy and somewhat reminded me of the soil after a downpour. But there seemed more. He smelt of stone and salt, though those sensations were so faint, I could’ve imagined them.

I felt myself nodding off, even though there was so much more about him I wanted to notice, but eventually tiredness got the better of me and I fell into a deep slumber.

And with it came my nightmares.

Of course they did.

_They always do._

In my dreams I was haunted by memories of the past. Former lovers, friends, fights and _him_.

_Thanatos_.

How often had I screamed his name in agony and desperation.

The dreams I had of him were like mazes. Whenever I thought I was close to the exit, I took one wrong turn and ended up even deeper inside than before, forced to relive my last moments with him over and over again.

 

I stared at the blood on my hands and his body nailed to the tree.

He looked up and smiled at me, though it wasn’t a good smile. This one hid insanity.

**“You’re just like me now, honey.”**

With his words in mind I awoke.

My eyes snapped open and I stared blankly at the moon above me, recalling where I was.

Since a while I had mastered the skill of awakening entirely silent, while inwardly screaming my lungs out.

“A woman had a nightmare.”

I jumped slightly at Jaqens voice.

It wasn’t a question, he _knew_.

Licking my dry lips I nodded.

“Yes.”

Only now I realized upon looking down that I was digging my nails into his arm.

Slowly I let go, but he stroked over my trembling hands soothingly.

“Sorry I didn’t want to-“

“It’s fine. If that’s what a woman needs.”

I smiled a weak smile and he put his arm around my shoulders, holding me tightly.

Even though I wanted to thank him, speak to him, just talk about meaningless nothings, my mind was too blank to do so.

Instead I started humming old tunes, I heard from the elders in my youth.

For some reason it did the trick and I found myself relaxing into Jaqens arms, still singing lowly the songs of my folks.

My mind had balanced again after the fifth melody and I had a calm smile on my face.

After I ended the song, Jaqen kissed my forehead, softly, almost unnoticeable.

“A woman has a marvellous voice. A man is grateful for hearing it, though the circumstances are far from ideal.”

Trying to hide the blush colouring my cheeks, I turned my face away.

Being a spirit of war and bloodshed, I never got complimented on my voice by anyone. It wasn’t of any concern whether I could sing or not. So I was left to sing to myself, while roaming over the battlefields.

Gently he tilted my chin back.

“A woman shouldn’t hide her face from a man.”

His voice was soft like velvet and even lower than usual.

Slowly he lowered his face and came closer to kiss me, but stopped inches before the contact.

“May a man kiss a woman?”

It was no more than a breath, making me melt for him, only being able to nod.

That was enough for him and he kissed me sugary sweet.

He was neither rough nor passionate, just softly, loving and slow. With his lips moulding against mine, he filled up my senses, until all uneasiness were gone and serenity took its place.

When we broke the kiss for air, he kept his face close to mine, nudging my nose softly with his.

I was smiling like an idiot and even Jaqen was grinning lightly.

He had snuck his hands up on my cheeks, one hand tangling in my hair.

Carefully he ran his fingers through it, pushing some streaks out of my face.

I didn’t know why I let him get so close to me, but nevertheless I did and even enjoyed it.

It would ruin me to love him, but then again, wasn’t I already on a lost course to begin with? _If I’m going to be damned for one sin already, then might as well just go down with more._

“Is a woman feeling better now?”

Again I nodded.

“Thank you, Jaqen.”

I whispered and inched a little closer to him.

“There is nothing, to thank a man for.”

He paused and seemed to think about something.

“Does a woman want to talk about her dream?”

Sighting I looked up at the sky.

“It’s no use. It’s about my past. When you are as old as me, there are a lot of things that gather.”

“A woman spoke of her torturer.”

A shudder ran down my spine and I cringed a little at that.

_So much for my so called skill._

“What did I say?”

“Nothing, just his name.”

I gave another heavy sigh.

“Figures. I dreamt of our last encounter.”

He kept silent and I continued.

“You can kill a person, but not the memories, tied to them. It’s that simple.”

“Then a woman killed another spirit? A man though they couldn’t die.”

I scoffed and shook my head.

“We can’t but, there are things worse than death. I’m a damned soul, for what I did to him.”

He snorted irritated.

“And the way he treated a woman, was excusable?”

He sounded calm, but I felt his anger bubbling up.

Bitterly I laughed.

“My pain would’ve ended. His won’t, until the end of time itself. But to be honest, the price I had to pay for that was absolutely worth it.”

I looked at the town in the distance, while he studied me from the side.

“What was a woman’s price?”

I couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of that.

“Do you remember, how I told you, that I spend my time in your realm afterwards? Well, perhaps, it wasn’t exactly my choice to end up here. It was more of a... sentence. The council of the elders wanted to put me in the same place like him, but luckily for me The Mother took a liking on me and put me here. Didn’t work out, like it was supposed to though.”

“Then a woman got exiled?”

He asked grinning.

“They really weren’t happy when I became a goddess. I’m still not allowed to set a foot on our sacred islands, ‘for all eternity’.”

We started laughing uncontrolled.

“Then a man is currently the lover of an outlawed goddess?”

Jaqen asked still chuckling, while I whipped my tears.

“’Outlawed Goddess’, I like the sound of that. Maybe that can become my title.”

“A woman doesn’t seem to really care for this, huh?”

I grinned.

“Not really. I mean look what I got. How could I not be content with this situation? I got my own island, people worship me and I have a handsome lover.” At that I pecked him on the cheek. “Where exactly is the downside to this?”

He rolled on top of me and kissed me deeper this time.

“Oh, a man is grateful for meeting this woman.”

I stroked his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck.

With me attached, Jaqen just rolled back and held me as close as possible.

“A man will protect a woman.”

He mouthed, but his words were lost, because I was already falling asleep again, the thoughts of him accompanying me.

 

The next time I awoke, was due to Jaqen poking my ribs.

“A woman should wake up.”

Upon opening my eyes, I saw Jaqen had moved and sat up, careful not to let me fall.

Groaning I straightened myself, looking into the direction Jaqen was gazing in.

To see the sun rising behind the town, like emerging from the sea.

I could not tear my eyes away, from the glowing orange orb, mesmerised at how it made its way across the sky.

“A man thought a woman would like to see the view.”

I registered Jaqen saying that, as I stood up, still gazing at the spectacle unfolding in front of me.

In that very moment I felt something I couldn’t quite put my finger on.

A longing perhaps?

Apparently Jaqen felt the change of air, because he shifted his look to me curiously.

“What is a woman-“

But he didn’t get any further, because I took off running, down the hill, laughing and screaming, further towards the rising sun.

Soon there were more and more rocks getting in my way, but I never slowed down.

Instead I jumped on one of the smaller ones and continued hopping from stone to stone, until I reached the bottom of the hill.

Only then I stopped, sitting on a particular big rock, exhausted and gasping for air, my feet dangling over the edge.

I saw Jaqen coming down the hill as well, and noticing what looked distinctively like him shaking his head.

Eventually he reached me.

“Would a woman come down, please?”

He had to raise his voice slightly.

“You can come up.”

I retorted, making him chuckle.

“A man can’t. A woman is far too high.”

I giggled and stood up.

“Think you can catch me?”

Grinning at him from above, I awaited his answer.

“A man could, but isn’t there a more safe option?”

Laughing I jumped, landing in his arms.

Jaqen huffed and I kept giggling.

“No.”

He grinned and threw me over his shoulder.

“A woman is going to be the death of a man. He can sense it already.”

“Then why not enjoy getting there?”

“A man sees a woman is rather energetic today.”

“And I see you’re your usual self. Are you going to let me down or what?”

I felt his shoulders vibrate as he chuckled.

“If a man lets a woman down, she would just run off again.”

“You could come and catch me.”

“A man would rather not; he doesn’t like losing a woman. Besides he already got his fill.”

I let that slide and stayed put, actually enjoying the ride.

Jaqen marched across the fields and soon we could hear the seagull’s screams and the busy sounds of the awakening city.

“Jaqen? I think you should let me down.”

Silence.

“Please?”

Nothing.

“I don’t think people would approve of this.”

Finally he seemed to find his voice.

“Will a woman behave and stay by a man’s side?”

I giggled.

“Want a chain on my wrist?”

He chuckled darkly

”Another time, another setting. For now a man would be content with a woman holding onto his arm.”

“I swear it on my honour.”

“Perhaps something a little more trustworthy?”

He mocked, while letting me down.

“My honour is very trustworthy, look.”

And as promised, I hooked my arm into his and stayed close, that made him snicker.

“A woman can be so lovely, if she sets her mind to it,” He closed the distance and kissed me tenderly, “and even without trying.”

“Maybe we could spend a few hours at an inn here?”

I purred seductively.

Sighting he shook his head reverting back a little.

“A man would love to, but a woman wanted to reach Braavos as soon as possible, no?”

“You are a cruel man. Sweet-talking me like that and then leaving me hanging.”

I turned away, acting offended.

He laughed and turned my face towards him.

“A man will make that up to a woman. He promises.”

I sulked a little more.

“Only if you kiss it better.”

Willingly he fulfilled my request, biting my lip lovingly.

“You’re playing unfair again.”

A smug grin flashed over his features.

“That’s the nature of men.”

I actually hadn’t a good comeback, so I opened my mouth, closed it again and started walking, entering the city along with him.

But of course I had to hold onto him and Jaqen just followed my movements, so I weren’t quite able to ignore him.

Then again I didn’t really plan to do so, to begin with.

As we walked through the crowded town I stayed close to Jaqen, making me feel like a damn child or, even worse, a pet.

“Why again, do I have to follow you like this?”

I mewled annoyed, after I almost bumped into another passant.

Jaqen glanced around, before he flitted into a niche, cornering me between him and the wall.

“Because a man is worried about losing a woman, as he told her. This city is full of people, who would want to harm her.”

I wanted to protest, but before I could get a word out, he continued.

“A woman is very capable of defending herself. A man saw and knows that.” He lowered his head and growled into my ear. “But he detests the thought of other men drooling at her sight. That he told a woman already as well”

His voice raised goose bumps all over my skin and I nodded.

Jaqen took a step back and gave me a good look.

“Did a woman _really_ understand what a man wants to say?”

Once more I nodded, but this time I smiled a little at his jealousy.

“Yes.”

He smiled back and bowed his head.

“That a man is grateful for.”

And with that we were back on the ally and even though it seemed costing him some will to get himself to do so, he let me go and just walked beside me, only demanding that I wouldn’t walk behind him.

I chuckled and let him have his way, actually enjoying the feeling of having somebody to worry over me.

When we passed an inn, Jaqen stopped.

I did as well and looked at him, interested in what made him do so and he nodded at the small establishment.

“What did a woman say she wanted earlier?”

I laughed when I understood, what he was getting at.

“But didn’t you say we were in a hurry?”

“A man just wanted to make work on his promise, that’s all.”

He shrugged innocently.

“Did you, now? At least let’s have a drink before.”

At that he raised a brow.

“It’s hardly past morning.”

I smiled.

“And somewhere it’s close to sunset. Doesn’t matter. If you don’t drink, that’s fine with me, just let me enjoy the pleasures of wine.”

Smirking he opened the door of the inn and snuck his arm around me.

“A man never said, he did not drink.”

I stood by the bar and waved at the barkeeper.

When he came closer, I placed a piece of gold on the counter and ordered a bottle of wine and a room for a few hours.

He looked knowingly at Jaqen and shot me a lewd glance.

Jaqen had seemed to catch that, because I heard him growl lowly.

I couldn’t see his face, because I was facing the counter, but apparently he didn’t look too pleased, since the other man lowered his head and hasted off, getting us the wine.

Instantly I felt Jaqens hands around my waist.

Seconds later, the barkeeper was back, a small tray with a big bottle and two cups, together with the change placed on top of it.

We followed the man upstairs, before he stopped in front of a door.

The barkeeper hurried inside set the tray on the table and scooted out again.

I went over to it, while Jaqen closed the door, but before I could continue, he wrapped his arms around my waist and shoulders.

“See? This is exactly what a man meant.” He hissed into my ear. “Everywhere a woman goes, men stare at her, thinking filthy things.”

I whimpered at his grip and he loosened it slightly, but only enough for me to turn. Looking up at him, I laid both hands on his chest.

“Yet you are the only one to have me.”

I was actually being serious about that.

Nodding slowly, Jaqen pressed me against his solid form again, burying his face in the nape of my neck.

“A man doesn’t like it one bit. A woman is his for the time being. The thought of other men touching her, makes him sick.”

“I’m yours Jaqen. Only yours.”

He bit my neck softly and moved his hands behind me, where I couldn’t see them.

I heard the sound of liquid flowing into a container and moments later Jaqen separated himself from me, holding the cups between us, one for me to take.

“Then why not drink to that, milady?”

Coquettishly I smiled at him and accepted the offered drink.

“With greatest pleasure, ser.”

We clicked glasses and I took a few sips, the bitterness instantly evident on my tongue.

Jaqen made a face.

“Why are all the wines in Westeros so bitter?”

Putting my emptied glass down, I giggled.

“Not all of them, just these horrible ones. Once I had a nice vintage from what I believe was Dorne. It was the sweetest wine I ever tasted.”

“Perhaps a woman would like the wine from Volantis then. It’s sweet and fruity.”

Jaqen recommended.

“Did you never drink any of the good ones in Westeros?”

I asked curiously and he shook his head.

“A man was working.” He paused and set his cup down as well, while pulling me close to him. “And normally,” he lead me softly towards the bed, sneaking the other hand under my clothes, “he doesn’t have such lovely company.”

Giggling I let him kiss me, as he undid my shirt and pants, doing the same for him.

“Could it be you’re getting faster at undressing me?”

Jaqen smirked against my lips, before kissing me again.

“A man has no time to lose; a woman will have to settle for something less romantic.

I laughed into the kiss.

“What exactly was romantic about the river?”

He bit my lip, before gently laying me down.

“The passion?”

“You bit me.”

“Just like this time.”

He growled and spread my legs, exposing my nakedness to him, before sinking his teeth into my inner thigh, leaving a dark mark.

Whimpering I bucked my hips up, loving his rough side.

“A woman is so wet, could it be, she likes getting looked at?”

I moaned as he dipped a finger between my folds, pumping it slowly and crooking it against my sweet spot.

“That’s not it.”

I managed to get out.

“Then why is this?”

He thrusted a little faster and ran his thumb over my clit, making it hard for me to connect words to each other.

“Because of you,” I groaned. “’cause I like you being rough with me. Like it when you get all-“ I let out a high pitched moan, when he added a second finger, keeping the hard rhythm.

“When what?”

His husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

“When you get possessive.”

“Then did a woman let men ogle at her on purpose? So she could get this from a man?”

Jaqen had climbed on top of me again, his lips next to my ear.

I just whimpered for an answer.

Removing his fingers, he held them to my lips, for me to lick them clean, while slowly pushing his length in.

As soft as he had started, as soon as he was fully sheathed, Jaqen set up a brutal place, chasing his release and simultaneously pushing me towards my own.

When I ran my tongue over his fingers, he grunted and slammed even harder into me, making me scream.

Still I sucked the two digits off and Jaqen returned them to my clit, applying hard pressure to it.

I couldn’t think of anything else to cry out, besides his name, but it seemed to please him.

“Is a woman close? Because a man sure is.”

He growled above me.

“Yes, please... Right there!”

I whimpered and he repeated his previous movements, making me see white spots.

“There?” He asked, slamming himself inside me, making me arch against him, trying to meet his thrusts. “Is that what you wanted?” He added grunting.

I didn’t have time to answer, because ecstasy came crashing down on me and I clawed into Jaqens back, leaving red marks all over his skin.

He moaned at that and shot his hot seed inside me, his rhythm faltering, before stopping altogether.

Huffing he collapsed on top of me and I was too tiered out to tell him off.

Tilting his head, he kissed my throat and sucked a hickey on an all too obvious spot.

“Jaqen!”

I scolded, but the man in question, just licked over the mark. “Mine.”

With that he got up and took another sip of wine, while tucking himself in, putting his clothes back on properly. So did I, before examining my neck in a small mirror.

“Fan-bloody-tastic. Now I’m a whore too...”

He grinned.

“It looks nice on a woman though. Especially-“

“Especially because it’s from you.”

I concluded sourly.

Kissing my ear Jaqen hugged me from behind, his hands resting on my thighs.

“Guilty.”

“And you aren’t even ashamed of yourself.”

Once more he spun me around and looked deeply into my eyes.

“Not one bit.”

_Arse..._

Sighting I stroked over his cheek.

“Remind me to mark you more visible the next time.”

He smirked and let me go to get his sword belt.

“Surely. A man likes the promise of a next time very much.”

I laughed and gripped my dagger securing it to my belt.

“With you by my side? It’s almost impossible not to have that happen.”

Taking a look at the money we had left, I realized it was most certainly not enough to buy horses and probably not even for one.

“Jaqen?”

He hummed as he secured his belt around his waist.

“You don’t happen to know a horsebreeder, who owes you something, do you?”

After a pause he turned around.

“Jaqen H’ghar doesn’t.”

Grinning I understood.

“But someone else does.”

He nodded, though he seemed to ponder something and I realized a little problem that occurred here.

“But you won’t change your face, because it’s not for your god?”

My question seemed to jolt him out of his thoughts.

“That is not what a man thought about. The horse breeder isn’t a man of honour.”

“Who you meet ever is?”

I asked, while plopping down on the bed.

Ignoring my comment, Jaqen continued.

“A man can’t leave a woman here, because it would worry him, but then again, he can’t take her with him, because it would only end up enraging him.”

“We could gamble, get more money and buy from another guy.”

I offered, but Jaqen shook his head again.

“That would take too long.”

Taking another sip of wine, I leaned back.

“Well, that’s problematic.”

Finally he looked at me.

“Would a woman follow a man’s wishes and listen to him for once?”

The strange look in his eyes, gave me an idea of where this was going. Nodding I stood up.

“Sure.”

He examined me some more, before sighting resigned.

“Well then, perhaps a woman should do something about her neck.”

I gave him a no-shit-expression, but he ignored me.

I took the bottle and held the cool glass to my skin. With little, to no effect, as the unforgiving mirror showed.

Sighting I gave up trying to hide the dark spot and turned around.

“Nothing to be done about that.”

Jaqen looked up and came closer, brushing my hair aside.

“A man is somewhere between sorry and proud.”

I growled and changed the armlets form into hair needles, putting my hair up.

When Jaqen gave me a confused look, I shrugged my shoulders.

“If it’s going to be seen anyway, might as well wear it proudly, showing my affiliation.”

He chuckled and stroked over the red skin, the thought of his hands around my throat, arousing me a little too much, for my liking.

“A man sure does adore the thinking of a woman.”

Smiling I rounded him, running my nails lightly over his clothed back.

“You have my marking as well, but I guess nobody besides me is going to see them anytime soon.”

He understood my underlying implementation and nodded.

“A man has other ways of showing his relation to a woman though.”

I nodded slowly, smiling devilishly.

“Good.”

When we left the barkeeper only shot me a short look, lowering his head, as Jaqen walked by, but I was sure he had seen the dark mark that bejewelled my neck.

The second we left the door, Jaqen change his face and suddenly I was looking into electric blue coloured eyes of a woman in her twenties.

“Oh mother...” She gave me a crooked smile. “Please tell me, you two didn’t...”

“A woman didn’t. She swears.”

I shook my head before looking at her in the light of the afternoon sun.

Her hair was ash blonde and fell over her shoulders, reaching the small of her back.

“What’s your name?”

I asked, noticing the light pink colour of her lips and a small scar above her right eye.

Also, I noted sourly, she was still taller than me.

Shrugging her shoulders, she had that mischievous glint in her eyes. It was the only thing, still making her somewhat connectable to Jaqen, everything else was gone.

“Ragna Stone.”

“I don’t think I even want to know her story.”

Once more she smiled that crooked smile of hers, before taking my hand, leading me through the town.

The horse breeder was a lean old man, with a wrinkled face.

Ragna came to stop in front of him, giving him an unmistakable smile.

“Heya, old man, it’s been a while.”

_Dear lord..._

She had a far more cheerful voice than earlier.

He on the other side just stroked over his beard, licking his lips.

“Aye, girl. Haven’t seen ya in a while, thought you were dead.”

He didn’t seem too fazed though.

Then his eyes wandered to me, resting on my hickey.

“Do we know each other?”

A wiggle of his bushy eyebrows almost made me want to vomit.

But Ragna pushed herself between us, her back facing me.

“Don’t think so. She’s not from here.”

“Aye, I can tell.” His attention shifted back to her. “What do you want this time?”

A crooked smile flashed over her face.

“Getting straight to business, eh?” She stepped closer to him, laying her hands on his gaunt chest, her voice dropping. “What could two girls possibly want from you old man?”

He swallowed and gripped her slender hands, shooting her a lewd grin.

“I have a lot to offer.”

I clenched my jar.

_Mine, bastard. Man or woman, that one’s mine._

Meanwhile Ragna had pulled herself out of his grip.

“Whatever you think you got, all we want are horses.”

He furrowed his brows at that.

“And how do you two beauties going to pay for them? I mean you look good, but not that good.”

_Fuck you, I’m gorgeous._

Forcing a sweet smile, I gave my best, hiding my intentions of stabbing him.

“I have a little gold.”

A surprised expression took the place of his earlier scepticism.

“You’re a rich whore then, huh? You that good?”

I grinned.

“You could say so.”

 Glaring Ragna got awfully close to him.

“(Y/N) is by no means a whore.”

She growled and instantly I recognized Jaqen again.

The old man only raised his hands, laughing and taking a step back.

“S’cuse me missy. Didn’t want to offend you.”

I bought none of that and sighted, getting even more impatient.

“Just show us the horses?”

Soon we had found a nice one that could even carry two persons. It was a nice grey coloured mare with a calm character.

“How much is it?”

I inspected the horse further.

“That beauty? At least 15 pieces of gold.”

Ragna smiled.

“And for me?”

I glanced at them, jealousy biting and scratching at my heart.

The two of them bickered some more, before the old man gave in.

“Fine, fine. Ten and your friend over there let’s me feel her up a little.”

I looked up feinting innocence.

“Pardon?”

Ragna glared at him.

“What? Am I not pretty enough?”

I sent her a warning glance.

_Mine_.

For a split second she returned it, before facing him again.

“(Y/N) was never up for negations.” She continued. “It’s either me or nothing.”

He grinned.

“But I’m thirsty for something new.”

Sighting I pondered my options.

“Only, if you do something about that price.”

Ragna span around, sending me a more than irritated look.

The old man stroked over his beard once more, before nodding.

“Aye, nine sounding like something to you, missy?”

_Fuck it._

“Deal.”

“(Y/N)...”

She sounded warning.

“You were the one to get us in this, now shut it.”

I hissed at her, as the man turned around to get the horse ready.

Giving it one last sour look, I put on a smile again.

_You better be worth it._

He came closer again and I had little to no time to mentally prepare myself, before I had the hands of a greedy old man on my arse.

“Oh, the young ones always feel so nice.”

_Fuck you, I don’t need that commentary._

A few more seconds passed, before Ragna intervened.

“Enough of that now.”

Reluctantly he let go of me, while she held out her hand.

“The rains, old man.”

_Goddess, did winter just begin?_

“First the gold.”

“Ney you got the half, now give me the damn rains.”

“You really think lowly of me do you?”

Once he had placed the leather bands into her hands, she had a vice like grip on them.

I handed him the gold and he gave me a bright smile.

“Was nice having business with you, ladies.”

I swung myself on the horse and Ragna took her place behind me.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

She gave the horse a harsh kick and turned it around.

We trotted through the town, until reaching the outskirts in utter silence.

“Did a woman like getting groped in such a manner?”

I made a surprised sound as Jaqen spoke into my ear, voice cool as ice.

“Can you stop scaring my like this?”

“Did. She. Like. It.”

He pressed the words between his teeth.

I rolled my eyes.

“What exactly was likable about that?”

“That wasn’t a question, a woman is supposed to answer with another question.”

“No, I didn’t, but it was necessary.”

“A man thought of all kinds of things to happen to the other one.”

“I’m sure you did.”

He was still irritated, I felt that, but nevertheless he wrapped his arm around me.

“Mine.”

He muttered.

_On that note though._

“Same goes for you. Doesn’t matter if you’re a woman or a man, don’t ever think I like seeing you touching someone like that.”

“Seems like to possessive characters found each other.”

He chuckled, stroking over my waist.

“All mine.”

He repeated, a little more softly.

“Yes, yours, now concentrate on where we’re going.”

I couldn’t help but giggle.

Could I still be angry about what he did as Ragna Stone?

Turns out I couldn’t and I guessed that had something to do with his arm around me.


End file.
